My initiation
by The Brave
Summary: This is me in Dauntless. War never happened, everyone is still alive. Read or I will not give you virtual cookies... *dramatic music*
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, i thought this would be really cool if i did this -dinosaur inspired this idea! So R&R please!**

I wake up slowly and see my dog hovering only a mere 3 centimeters above my face, I stare up at my full grown, black and tan doberman. I stare up into his unique, strange eyes, in the center a deep black surrounded by a thick ring of chocolate brown with a thin layer of green separating it from the main color of his eyes, a very light brown. Ending the colors is a thin layer of blackish brown.  
As he sees me get up, he pounces onto my stomach knocking the wind out of me, he seems content with his actions and lays down beside my window. After a few minutes of stalking the people outside his tail ( or as we named it, 'the stub') start to wag back and forth. I chuckle as he spins in circles on my bed while barking at the outdoors, he tackles me once again. He grabs the bottom of my black pj's as he drags a screaming me behind him.  
My dog looks from me to the window signaling me to look out the window as well. I see my friend Megan outside trying to climb the tree that leads to my window on the second floor. I chuckle to myself as I come up with an idea. I stand behind the curtain to my window just so that I can see her as she maneuvers herself so that she can climb higher, once she is a few feet away from my window I jump and scream at the window.  
I see her shocked face before she falls, she looks up at my window with pain etched into her face," OWW!". as she says this I fall to the ground and start laughing so hard, my eyes start watering and my dog starts barking at me while cocking his head to the side in confusion. This only makes me laugh harder, I see Megan stomp into the house. I snap out of my daze and rush to get clothes on, I click the lock of my door as I hear Megan climbing up the stairs.  
I scream as I see Megan successfully pick the lock. I jump out the window as the door swings open and slams into the wall ,"GET BACK HERE!" I laugh as I run down the road toward the school, after a few minutes of running my lungs start to burn and my throat is dry "Stupid asthma" I think to myself as I keep running so I won't be late to class... again.. Megan runs up from behind me and tackles me onto the concrete.  
I look up at all of the horrified candors staring at us, open mouthed. I look up and them and say in my most serious voice," what!?" They all look confused and hurry on their way careful not to socialize with the psychos.  
We laugh on the concrete until the warning bell goes off, we look at each other horrified. We may be transferring to dauntless, but nothing is scarier than our teachers when we are late.  
~(-_-)~ PAGE~( -_-)~BREAK ~(-_-)~  
After 4th hour, we head to lunch with growling stomachs. I stop mid step as I realize that today we have the aptitude tests.  
I look at my friends, Megan, Maria, Savannah, and Mikaela.  
Maria would probably be amity or erudite, ugh I can't stand the amity! I don't know why she is so fascinated with them, poisoned bread to- long story short, get you high.  
Savannah I know for a fact will choose amity, she is not the smartest, she is not selfless  
( but most of us aren't), she's pretty brave, but she seems more fascinated with talking which is what the amity do.  
Mikaela loves to sing, and well, she's just amity with no question.  
Megan and I on the other hand actually planned an escape route to the dauntless compound when we were eight, but our parents asked us where we were going and we were terrible at lying. They caught onto our plan and grounded us from outside.  
They are calling name alphabetically and my last name starts with an 's' so I'm pretty much last. An hour passes after my friends get up for their tests, they all end up going home looking mortified. I tried to ask Megan what happened, but she kept walking towards the car they had sent for her.  
Finally the lady with a blonde, tight, hair twisted into a knot escorted me to the testing room. She attached wires to my head as he attached some to her own.  
Soon I am swallowed by darkness.

**next chapter will be about the aptitude tests, should I write more? I might even if you beg me not to because its fun to write about me in Dauntless!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, this chapter is pretty long, i will probably update every week. i know in every story everyones divergent, but i just felt that i would be and it would add a little 'spice' to the story.**

As soon as the darkness came, it was replaced by the cafeteria that I just emerged from to take this test. I hear a feminine voice seeming to come from nowhere in particular, "Choose." I look down at the knife and cheese sitting on the table that was not there a few minutes ago. I choose the knife, I look at the cheese again before picking up both the knife and cheese. I hear a low, aggressive, growl. I look back just to see that the table has disappeared.  
I look back to see a growling dog walking slowly towards me. I grab the cheese and let the dog sniff my hand, its tail starts to wag faster at a friendlier manner. I smile and start to feed it the cheese.  
After the cheese is gone, a little girl shows up at the door. She looks like my cousin that I babysit occasionally, " PUPPY!" I dont think, I just do. I throw the knife at the dog and before the knife hits it, I am swept into a bus with only one man sitting in the corner with a newspaper.  
The man looks angry and ready to rip the paper to shreds,"Do you know this man," I look at the man on the paper, something about him seems vaguely familiar. I look at the man," I'm sorry, I remember his face but nothing else."  
A deep sorrow look crosses his features, and before I can apologize to the elder man, I am brought back to the chair.  
The abnegation lady's face was pale as she ran back to get my results or something. I sit in the chair trying to relax my muscles while she is away.  
After a few minutes the woman returns with a worried expression on her face," Ummm... Your results on this test are inconclusive." I dont even attempt to hide the surprise and horror on my face. I have inconclusive results, we learned about this in school, I will die. Right here. Right now.  
She must see the look on my face because she adds," No, I'm not going to kill you, but as I already assume you know, dont. Tell. Anyone." "Why do I have inconclusive results, like, what happened? Did I do something wrong!?" She gestured me to quiet down," For the first test Dauntless pick up the knife as do the Candor, and Erudite. The Amity usually pick the cheese, as do the abnegation, but since you picked both you automatically had Dauntless, AND Amity. The next test we used to see if you were more amity or Dauntless, your truth towards the man took bravery, manners, and the truth. That left us with three factions, Amity, Dauntless, and Candor."  
I stare into my hands, not knowing where to look,"You should just go home to think, I will tell your teachers that you just got sick. Okay?" I nod my head up and down meekly.  
I get up slowly before asking, "Did you delete the data?" She nods without looking up from her computer. I wander off into the street towards my house down the road. When I get there I jump into my bed and sigh. I am goofy, but I have anger problems... That adds up to Amity how? The Amity are supposed to be the peaceful ones, not the ones who end up yelling for no reason. It doesnt help that I am extremely moody sometimes.  
I knew I was Dauntless.  
I never fit in with the Candor, they were always honest, I was always somehow in another web of lies. I pet my dog slowly and sadly. I look at him, he always seems to know when one of us is about to leave.  
When my sister and brother left for Amity, he cuddled with them all night to protect them. Now every visiting day he wrestles with them and cuddles with them, knowing that they will leave once again in a few hours. Thor cuddles up against my foot not letting me move. I sigh and push him off reluctantly.  
I clean up my room for my parents to have something positive to remember me by. Once I am done I fold up a few pictures and put them in my pair of white pants I will wear tomorrow.  
I put together my outfit for tomorrow, black v-neck with white pants, and a squid necklace I got from Savannah from our vacation together. I sit on my bed, I am too unhonest to be locked up here in Candor, I am too moody and angry to be Amity, I am brave. I am Dauntless.

~(-_-)~ Page Break ~(-_-)~

I wake up in the morning with my parents gone. I look at our family photo with all five of us before we were separated from each other. My sister and mom look alike, the both are tall, scrawny, pale, they both have light brown hair, blue eyes, freckles, and long faces. I look like my brother and my father, we all have dark tanned skin, a natural muscular build, kind eyes, medium sized lips, they both have black hoarse hair, while I have dark brown, fine hair that is medium length going down to my elbows.  
I put the picture back into my pocket. I get dressed and put on my necklace, while hiding another one in my pocket that says 'Cedar Point'. I run downstairs and write a note for my family  
_" I know that you know that I would pick Dauntless, I know we all had time to prepare for this, but today is it. I will be gone by the time you read this message. I love you! remember to keep Thor's bowl full and play fetch with him. Tell him that I love him and miss him and I hope to see you all again on visiting day. I cannot leave the compound so you will have to visit instead. I'm sure Haley and Junior will be fine with you visiting your other child. Never forget how much I love you and miss you, and if you do, pull out and re-read this note until you remember how much I really love you. This is hard for me too, I have to leave my family behind, I love you all, I really do. This is a grown up decision, but now I am a grown up with all the same responsibilities as you two. I am so sorry."_

_ With lots of love  
-Calista _  
I sniff my tears away as I set the note down next to a flower I picked them to remember me by. I kiss my dog on the head before heading out the door.

~(-_-)~ Page break~(-_-)~  
They are calling names at the choosing ceremony. I dont pay attention until 'Megan Harrison' is called, I know what she will pick but I naturally still worry, I dont want to be alone in Dauntless. She slices her wrist only wincing a little, and without hesitation pours her blood over the dauntless coals. I watch as my friends pick the factions I had thought that they would pick.  
They call my name 'Calista Soliz'. It's now or never. I walk up to the bowls stiffly and slice my hand. I pour my blood over the coals. Now I am Dauntless. As soon as the Ceremony ends, all the dauntless run to the train tracks. Megan and I already know what to do so we run ahead of every one, even the dauntless borns. As I jump into the train, Megan is almost in, until a transfer nocks her over as he jumps into the train.  
Megan screams as she is falling. Falling to her death. A hand reaches out, a few seconds later I realize it's mine. I pull her into the cart and fall against the wall.  
I look at the transfer and realize he is Erudite," What the Hell?! YOU ALMOST KILLED MY BEST FRIEND YOU!" He looks up at me with those stupid glasses, "I'm sorry I-I-I thought that she was on already" "Whatever.." I roll my eyes at him and walk towards megan who still looks shaken up about the whole ' almost-dying-thing'. I would be too if I was her.  
Finally when we reach the compound we- or most of us jump onto the roof. The Erudite who tried to kill Megan said,"My weight and momentum wouldn't land me on the roof" and he refused to jump. Good. One less threat to our lives.  
Megan and I jump onto the roof to see others nursing minor wounds such as skinned elbows, knees, scraped hands, and so on.  
Megan and I land on our feet after our years of sneaking out when a train went by and climbing on. I look around me, only Candor, Erudite and obviously, Dauntless on the roof. Megan and I talk about what to do next.  
We are rudely interrupted by a man standing near the roofs edge," My name is Max," so that's what the interrupter's name is," You will all have to jump off this ledge." An erudite girl with mousey brown hair asks horrified,"we have to jump? Is there anything at the bottom?" Max just shrugs, stupid Erudite thought he would tell us. That's the whole point, we are not supposed to know, this is just a simple joke they play on us to see who's brave. I grab Megan's arm," we are jumping first, okay?" "Why" you can see fear written all over her face. "Because, I want us to be equal, I dont want to be better than you, and I dont want you to be better than me."  
She nods as she processes this, " Okay! One! Two!... "we pause." THREE!" We jump into nothingness all the way down the dark hole, I see light approaching us and I turn both of us to the side so we land safely."OOF"  
Megan and I end up on the net. Megan starts laughing as I just look up at the top of the building. A tall, buff man takes our hands and pulls us out of the net. He has deep blue eyes, and lips that naturally curve down."What's your name-I mean names," My name is Megan!" megan says way to enthusiastically, he is now staring at me.  
I look up and him and raise my eyebrow. I then mentally facepalm myself for being so stupid," Oh!" I chuckle nervously,"I'm Calista!"  
A short girl with short blonde hair, stormy blue eyes, a long nose, and big round eyes says," Make the announcement!" The man looks up raising our hands in his," First Jumpers, CALISTA AND MEGAN!" everyone erupts into cheers," welcome to Dauntless."  
Megan and I grin as the rest of the initiates fall into the net. After what seems like an hour of grinning like an idiot, the man who pulled us put of the net led us to what he called 'The Pit'. "Hello, My name is Four," I lean over next to Megan," Four really?"  
She laughs and Four looks at me and glares, he stomps over to me and puts his finger in my face,"Do you have a problem with my name Candor?" I glare at him in return," No I was just saying it was odd, you have your reasons for your name and I dont have a problem with that," I look at him and add," But I do have a problem with your finger in my face." and with that I shove his dirty finger out of my face, I look up to see him not angry like I thought but, shocked?  
I dont know Im just glad his finger is away from my face. It was practically touching my nose. Ew I dont know what this guy does, but I dont want ANYONES hand in my face. He glares at me. This is going to be a long initiation.

**By the way... I know it swears. I'm sorry, but if someone almost killed your best friend would you swear? Anyways, it sounded better than," what the heck were you thinking!?" Right!? Okay. Can you guys submit someone for my 'love interest' ;) ok well... goodbye... Reviews are welcome!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is less serious, it was better than doing homework! haha. so here it is.. R+R**

Finally, the moment I've been waiting for my whole life. So close that I can smell it, almost taste it. DINNER TIME!

After my little uhh "Episode" with Four, Five, or whatever his name is, Number boy (as I named him) led us down to a big hole in the wall. The hole was a room that was filled with chairs, tables, people, and best of all, FOOD!

I ran ahead of every one forgetting about Megan and the rest of our group. I saw a man in front of me, he was tall, muscular, he had dark brown, short, wavy hair, he was tall, he seemed about my age. I could tell all of this from just behind.

I was running until it was too late to stop and rammed right into the man I just saw. He looked behind him watching me with his brown eyes, and a grin plastered onto his face," Looks like a Candor is really eager for her food!"

I look at him while dusting myself off. "Ain't that the truth" I slapped my knee pretending to be completely amused with my joke,

" Do you see what I did there?" He laughs,

" Wow, looks like they gave you peace serum on your way over here!" I laugh,

" Or maybe its the drugs-" I pretend to nervously laugh," Uhh I mean... 'candy'" I say while putting air quotes over candy.

A man that has his facial features shows up behind him, " Come on lil' bro! Your steak is gonna get cold!" His what I assume brother drags him away,"Hey! I'll see you later Candor!"

I chuckle and grab my steak, corn, and mashed potatoes quickly before noticing a big piece of chocolate cake sitting there. I look around seeing if anyone is going to claim it, "well, mine now!" I grab the cake and try to find an open spot for Megan and I.

I call Megan over with my hand ,"where do we sit?" I mutter to myself. I see the tan boy wave us over while his friends roll their eyes. I look at Megan, she looks confused but I drag her along with me.

I look at the man I met earlier,"uhh what's your name... Person...?"

"Wow gotta love the nickname... Person!" Number boy shouts

" You shouldn't be talking, number boy!"

He glares at me." Number boy! Really?! WHY!"

"Well I can never remember what number you are named after! I didn't think that I would actually use your name in front of you so it seemed like an okay idea! I also didnt think that you would make fun of someone elses name, which by the way, I still dont know!"

Number boy looks at me, "Can you come into the hall." I sit there still shocked,"Now would be preferred to later!" he shouts.

I follow him reluctantly out the entrance into the hallway. " My name is four," he pauses,"you know... like two plus two" I look at him with mock sincerity," Oh my god! I never knew that two plus two equaled four!" I cup my face to add to my mock surprise,"When did you learn that!?"

He once again puts his finger in my face," I dont like repeating myself,Candor. Stop the attitude."

I glare at him, hmm this seems to be a pattern,"First, you haven't told me that. Second, I dont like repeating myself either, get. Your. Damn. Hand. Out of my face."

He looks shocked. I take this opportunity to go under his arm and back toward my food.

When I get there the tan boy is eating my cake. MY CAKE!

"PERSON, STEP AWAY FROM MY CAKE AND NO ONE GETS HURT!" I glance at Megan and gesture to her," EXCEPT HER!"

Tan boy laughs and continues eating. Next thing I know I am pulling his arms away from my cake while trying to eat some myself, " Come on just a bite Candor?"

I glare at him," My cake there is more over there. This, is my baby!"

His brother looks at me horrified,"YOU EAT YOUR CHILDREN!?"

I reply acting dumbfounded,"wait... thats not what you're supposed to do?"

While tan boy laughs I seize the cake and shove it into my mouth,"haha who's the winner now!?"

They all look at me dumbfounded tan boy replies,"We cant hear you with the cake in your mouth," He grins evilly," or on your face..."

He then proceeds to put his finger on my face removing the chocolate and sticking in his mouth.

"EWWW PERSON!" I sigh," I still don't know any of your names."

Tan boy points to his brother," This is Zeke," he then gestures to the rest of them in order," Tris, Four, Lynn, Marlene, Shauna, Will, Chris, and me, URIAH!"

I laugh at his excitement," Meh, I sorta liked 'person' better..." I pause," Uhhh.. This is Megan, and me, CALISTA!" I say imitating Uriah.

Uriah shrugs," meh, I liked 'crazy chick' better.."

Zeke wiggles his eyebrows," If you know what I mean.." Me and Uriah punch him at the same time.

Number boy yells out to the initiates," FREE TIME OVER, BACK TO THE DORMS I SHOWED YOU EARLIER!"

Megan and I sigh, " Here we go again.." she mumbles. I laugh. I laugh even harder when four glares at me.

Tris grins," guess you lost your touch four, good luck"

~(-_-)~ Page Break~(-_-)~

On the way back four turns to me," can I talk to you alone?"

I sigh," Again? Okay, but if you put your finger in my face I swear to god I wil-"

" I wont put my finger in your face, don't worry!" He pulls me into an abandoned hallway when suddenly he blurts out," Uriah likes you!"

I pull away," WHA- no how?! I'm not pretty, I'm n-"

"I'll let Uriah talk about this with you, bye!"

I pull on his arm," uh no you aren't. Do you just expect me to walk up to him and be like,' oh hey, I heard you like me, I'm not pretty so.. yeah'? I mean, why did you even tell me?!"

He sighs," Uriah is brave... except when it comes to girls." He laughs," I wouldn't be surprised if he was actually scared of them!" He starts laughing and I just glare. How dare he make fun of him, ugh number boy is so aggravating!

I turn around to leave until he stops laughing like he just realized something, hmmm maybe it was that his joke was lame and rude.

" You like Uriah, dont you!"

I turn around.

"WHAT I JUST MET HIM!?

He smirks at me," Our little secret, 'kay?"

He then walks away leaving me dumbfounded.

I just need to think about this. and sleep. I need to think about this, and sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry i havent updated for a while, i was on vacation with no wifi... and i had a mini writers block. sorry this chapter is so long. r+r please!**

My eyes shoot open. I look around for a moment still in a daze from sleep, I hear a choking noise, that must be the reason I woke up so suddenly.  
I see a pale initiate with blonde hair, and murky green eyes grabbing his throat while coughing.  
I rush over to him," Calm down, your throat will relax as you do which will allow you to breath." He nods while letting go of his throat. He is still coughing madly," okay, you need to try and stop coughing, cough when you feel you have to, but keep it to a minimum." He starts to slow his breathing and coughing rate, pull him up right in the bed while patting his back trying to get whatever is in there out.  
I see an initiate with dirty blonde hair, tall, thin lips, a crooked nose, and brown eyes laughing his head off," You-" he stops to laugh every couple seconds,"should have seen your face while choking! You- you- YOUR FACE!"  
I glare at him. The initiate is still choking behind me. We need to get him down to the infirmary. Now.  
" MEGAN!" She shoots up hitting her head on the bunk above her," What the hell!?"  
She sees the man choking," OMIGOD! We need to get him to the infirmary NOW! You grab his arms , I got the legs!"  
We slowly manage to pull him out of the bed and into the infirmary. As soon as I see a nurse I get her attention,"This man swallowed something while sleeping, he needs CPR. NOW!"

The nurses haul him away. Megan looks up at me sleepily, whatever adrenaline she had is long gone," Imma go to bed, see you later." She walks away groggily, I am still mortified at how that kid laughed, HE COULD HAVE DIED!  
I see a small unlit pathway.  
I hear the roar of rough waters and figure out that it leads down to the chasm. I search shortly and find a suitable rock to sit on.  
I put my head between my knees and my hands on my head. I don't know how but My thoughts drift to Uriah.  
As if on cue, I hear a familiar voice that belonged to the center of my thoughts." Thought I'd find you down here." I look up," why did you think that?" I reply too defensively.  
He either didn't notice or didn't care," I don't know, I just felt like you would be down here." His eyes look at my face, I shy away from his gaze letting my hair fall over my face.  
He looks at me concerned with my sudden change from this afternoon," what's wrong?"  
I look at the water, the rocks, my hands anything but him,"uhh I- uhh NOTHING!"  
I run up the pathway, back to the dorms clicking the lock quietly behind me. I Flop down into my bed when I hear a familiar giggle, Megan?  
I look over at the source of the noise and sure enough it's Megan, I follow her gaze to a man with light brown hair, baby blue eyes, and a long slender nose that fits his face making faces at Megan.  
Oh god, I can't deal with this any more, I just need to sleep and relieve stress as much as possible right now. I plug in my headphones and start listening to a song, radioactive, I chuckle as I remember the music video. I can't be heard over Megan's constant giggling. I turn up the volume all the way drowning out unwelcome thoughts of Uriah and decisions in general, and most of all the giggling. I slowly fall into a deep sleep while moving my foot to the beat of the song.  
~(-_-)~ page break~(-_-)~  
I wake up to the rustling of other initiates and the running water of the shower. I see Megan is already dressed and taking care of her hair. I look at the clock, 7:46!?  
I jump out of bed pulling of my clothes hastily not caring who sees. In gym we always had to dress in front of everyone like now.  
I pull on black skinny jeans, a black v-neck, and black converse. I peek at the clock, 7:50. I pull out my brush and hastily pull my hair into a high ponytail making sure there are not bumps or lumps in my hair before pulling on a dark grey headband and running down the halls trying to catch up with the others.  
I see Megan up front with that boy she was giggling with yesterday.  
I don't even try to resist rolling my eyes, right as I sigh a large hand grabs my wrist pulling me to them. I recognize him, he is the man we saved from choking last night,"hey, I just wanted to say thanks, Joey can be a real ass sometimes as you saw last night." I nod,"do you two have like some rivalry or something?"  
He starts to shake his head no but changes it into a nod," well, I jumped in front of him into the net. He took it pretty seriously." I Smile," uhh what's your name, I never pay attention during those name games."  
He chuckles,"I'm David and you are..." I respond with," your mom." He laughs then stops," wait... My mom is back at home," he looks at me,"IMPOSTER!" Everyone turns around weirded out by us, I laugh and turn back to David,"my real name is Calista."  
He looks at me and starts jumping around like an annoying girl,"like, OMG, we are gonna be like besties for life sister!" I laugh as he loops his arm with mine. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Uriah, he looks hurt that I'm with David. I quickly shake my arm out of his grip and step further away from him.  
He is the first one to speak up," was that your boyfriend?" Really!?  
What was everyone's problem,"No we just met yesterday." He opens his mouth to speak against but thankfully we reach the doors to the training room.  
"As you see, there are punching bags hung all around the room, I will be demonstrating kicks and punches and then you will perform them onto the bag." Number boy shouts  
Why does he always shout?  
I walk over to my punching bag after watching him one last time. I kick the bag and it swiftly moves around threatening to hit something and knock it down to the floor.  
I already know how to punch, I was taught self defense just in case I got into trouble when I was younger.  
Number boy walks over to me, he just nods his head and keeps going down the line, correcting stances, and control, and things like that in general.  
After a tiring 30minutes, we are dismissed to go eat lunch. I skip out of the training room to just be pulled into a hallway by my wrists, I am about to scream until a hand covers my mouth,"it's okay, don't scream. It's me Uriah." He lets me go. I still shift uneasily around him ever since number boy told me about Uriah and his supposed feelings for me. He looks at me while grabbing my wrists,"why are you acting so weird lately?" It is a simple question, but it still makes my shift nervously.

**reviews are more than welcome! I will give you virtual hugs! And if you don't want a hug ill bake my special virtual cookies!:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! sorry this chapter is a little late. Reviews are welcome! Enjoy it!**

Great. Uriah is grabbing onto my wrists, not letting me run away like I did last time he cornered me. Great, just, great. His puppy dog eyes search my chocolate ones.

He looks at me concerned, and...hurt?"Last afternoon that I saw you, you were happy and goofy.. now you are nervous and shying away from me." he pauses and looks at the ground,"what did I do wrong."

I look at the ground then back up into his softened face features full of concern,"You didnt do anything wrong.. it's just that four.." I look up, his hold on me has tightened, and his features grow hard and stern looking.

"Oh. I guess I'll be on my way then." He turns around dropping my wrists as if they burned his flesh."NO!" I pull his wrists towards me, bringing him closer than I had planned.

I feel my neck heating up from embarrassment,"He- he told me," I whisper the last part while hanging my head down in defeat," He told me you liked... me."

I look up to see blood rushing to his face,"Uhh umm I uh I do like.. you." I smile,"But if you- if you just want to be friends, I'm oka-" I cut him off by pulling him closer, I hear his breath hitch," ."

I pause and take a deep breath,"Ilikeyoutoo!"

He smiles and pulls me into a hug,"Can I get the old Candor Calista back now?"

I chuckle and reply,"Only if you can find me," I pause looking at him smirking,"I am pretty good at hiding if I do say so myself."

We both laugh, I can feel his laugh rumbling against my chest. I snuggle my head into the crook of his neck, breathing in his scent.

I mumble into his shoulder without looking up,"You smell like Dauntless cake." He chuckles at my sudden outburst and replies," You smell like flowers, I hope you don't eat those."

I laugh into his neck and lift my head to see him smiling at me," Maybe I do. That's none of your business."

"If my girlfriend eats flowers I feel like I should know."

I smile at him, he is only a few inches taller than me,"Did I just hear you call me your girlfriend?''

He nods confidently

"I like it, should I call you my boyfriend?"

I can see a smile creeping onto his face," I would love that."

I turn around throwing a backwards wave while walking," I'll keep that in mind. Smell ya later... boyfriend!"

I head back to the dorms with Uriah on my mind, wow. What a wonderful change of events!

I barely open the door and see Megan and that one kid that shes been flirting with, making out. Very sloppily I might add. I slowly open the door so I'm sure they didn't see me, not like they would've seen me anyway.

I walk back to Uriah so we can... I guess I just like being around him.

However, when I get about halfway there, Number boy stops me,"Where do you think youre going? These are apartments for full Dauntless members only." I tap my foot impatiently,"I'm going to see Uriah, so if you would excuse me now." He once again steps infront of me,"why?"

I know He knows why, the smirk on his face gives him away," Why not" I finally manage to get around him. I think it's finally over until he starts to shout," CALISTA AND URIAH SITTING IN A TREE, K-I-S-S-I-N-G FIRST COMES THE LOVE THEN COMES THE MARRIAGE, THEN COMES THE BABY IN THE BABY CARRIAGE!" why is he our instructor? I walk away rolling my eyes in the process.

Out of nowhere I am tackled to the ground with fists connecting with my lips, nose and eye, ouch! I flip us over so I can see my attacker, Joey. I punch him in the face, my fist connecting with his crooked nose, angling it into an even weirder shape than it already is."What is wrong with you!?"

He laughs," I got bored and needed practice" I sink my fist into his stomach, ribs and face before I stand up and kick him until he is unconscious. I decide he is to heavy to carry to the infirmary so I just leave him there for others to view my masterpiece.

I look in the compact mirror I keep in my pocket, a swollen black eye, a bruise on my cheek, a split lip, and a bloody nose. Great.

I walk back to the dorms and look who I finally see, Uriah. Wonderful timing huh?

He runs up to me examining my face,"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!"

"A kid got bored and picked a fight with me, AKA tackled me to the ground and attacked me, he's in the hallway to your right if you would like to view my masterpiece."

He completely ignores my joke and starts dragging me down random hallways.

"Where do you think you are taking me Uri?"

He keeps dragging me while he speaks,"To the infirmary."

I pull back,"I can clean this on my own, I have ice and tissues, I don't need a hospital bed to take care of this."

He sighs and follows knowing my stubbornness, that was smart of him.

We walk into the kitchen, grabbing ice for my black eye and swollen cheek.

We then go to the dorms to wash off all of the blood caused by my nose and lip."goodnight Uri." He looks at his watch,"Its not even 9:00 yet."

I yawn," I know I'm just tired. Okay?"

He sighs,"You are going to be starving in the know that right?"

"yeah I'll just grab a muffin before training tomorrow."

"I almost forgot! How are you gonna fight with your injuries."

"Uri, I'm fine, it's not like I broke my leg"

He sighs as he walks away,"Just be careful."

~(-_-)~page break ~(-_-)~

I wake up before everyone, weird. I usually sleep in until ten if I have a say about it. I walk over to Megan's bed to see her hair tossed all over so you can't really tell where her face is.

"Megggggaaan..Megan. MEGAN!"

That got her up, finally.

"Hey can I use some of your concealer for my bruises?"

she groans in annoyance,"Really!? That's why you woke me up?Fine I guess."

I walk into the bathroom and take a short hot shower. I wrap the towel around myself and get Megan's concealer out, I dab some onto my eye, and cheek.

I put the concealer back into her bag and walk off to find my clothes for the day.

I pull out dark skinny jeans with holes in them, wait, we are fighting today. I throw the jeans back with the rest of my clothes. I grab some running shorts that come down to about my mid thigh. I then pull out a black tank top with wide straps.

I jog down to the kitchen and see that no-one is there, good. This will make my job a lot easier.

I tiptoe towards the fridge checking behind me if any workers are coming in early for their jobs. The coast is clear. I grab the muffin, slam the fridge door closed and sprint back to the dorms with my muffin in hand.

I sit on my bed as I chomp down the muffin. As everyone else starts to get up, I pull out my toothbrush and brush my teeth. Right before we all leave I pull my hair into a simple high ponytail. It seems I'm always the last one out of here.

I walk into the training room to see joey limping, that will teach him.

I look at the board, I'm fighting Joey. For the second time, this time he cant take me by surprise. Our fight is second after Megan's fight with this girl named Skyler. They both go up to the ring looking nervous. Megan delivers the first blow. Skyler attempts to kick Megan, but Megan caught her foot and pulled her to the ground so she could kick her repeatedly. Skyler's eyes rolled back and Megan stopped kicking and brought her to the infirmary.

I walk up with my palms sweating, I've got a plan. I am just going to keep hitting where I hit him yesterday so he'll go down quicker.

When we get into the rink we circle eachother, I wait for him to make the first move . I see my opportunity when he tries to kick my stomach. I grab his foot pulling him to the floor where he is vulnerable.

Wow this sounds a lot like Megan's fight! I kick him in the stomach ribs and face until his eyes flutter closed. I step back and ask David to help my haul him out.

As we drag him we stay silent until David asks,"Are you with Uriah NOOOOOW?" I chuckle as I nod my head up and down. He stops dragging Joey and lets Joeys head hit the ground with a sickening thud,"OMG GIRL WHY YOU NO TELL ME? WE ARE LIKE SISTERS FOR LIFE!"

I roll my eyes as I keep dragging Joey,"Sorry sis!" He laughs and we finally reach the infirmary. We race back so David won't miss his fight with Jerry. We rush in the doors to see that he is up next. The rest of that session went by in a blur.

Soon we are heading to lunch when I spot Uriah walking alone towards the lunch line," Uri!" He turns his head around wildly trying to find me, I giggle as he starts to spin in circles trying to find me. When he finally spots me, he jumps into the line with me.

MMMM burgers and fries! Uriah touches my face,"what happened to your black eye?" I chuckle,"something called make-up!" We keep making random jokes until we reach the front of the line, I steal as much fries as I can take, and a burger. I grab ketchup, mustard, and three pickles to stack onto my burger. I wait for Uriah to finish before linking our hands together as we walk to the table.

I hear Zeke giving Uriah a wolf whistle. I roll my eyes and sit down in between them,"When did this happen little bro?"I notice everyone's eyes are on us and the back of my neck starts to heat up, Uriah gives out a full grin,"Last night!"

I chuckle at his enthusiasm,"Uhh bro, didn't you just meet her last night?"

I roll my eyes,"It was last afternoon, obviously." They laugh at my joke.

In a matter of minutes, my fries are gone as well as my burger, hmmmmm. Uriah's fries are still there. "Uriah can I see your keys?" He looks at me confused but hands them over,"Thanks!" I grab a handful of his fries and his burger and run for my life!

I try to unlock every door until I find the right one," AHA got it!" I run into his apartment and slam the door closed behind me while locking it. A few seconds after this I hear Uriah pounding on the door,"Let me in!" he pounds on the door again,"I'm hungry!" I laugh as I shove the rest of the burger into my mouth, the fries long gone."You have to guess the password!" I hear him slump down the door and mumbling to himself,"I'm going to be here forever." I can tell he's thinking by the sudden silence,"Uhh Calista is the most beautiful, funny, prettiest Girl in the world?"

I feel my neck heating up, I open the door,"The answer was sexy narwhale, but yours works too I guess."

I giggle as he pulls me close and mumbles into my hair,"You are going to pay..."

I gasp as he pushes me to the floor and starts tickling me, soon I am gasping and laughing so hard it hurts,"NO URI STTTOOOP!" I laugh harder now that he has started to tickle my stomach, my legs are flailing all around and soon enough my foot has connected with his nose,"OW that hurt!"

I start to get up until Uriah is sitting on top of my back,"Ow Uri your heavy you know that right?" He mumbles to himself,"why is this pillow talking?" He soon lays down on top of me so I can't move and he actually falls ME! Now I'm stuck here under my sleeping boyfriend, great, just great...

**Wow, that was a long chapter. Well... bye..**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! I'm aware that the characters are OOC but... I like it so suck it up, if you care at all...ok. Soooo have fun? Just read and review!**

"Poke, poke, poke." I wake up with Uriah's face inches away from mine while he is poking my cheek,"What the hell Uri" I start laughing,"I wanted you to wake up...and this came to my mind first."  
I wince,"Uri, I can't feel my legs.." He rolls off of my while laughing his head off, I decide to roll onto him and fall asleep instead,"Night Uri." He chuckles,"I'm waking you up at 6:45 so you wont be late." I smile and kiss him on the cheek,"Thanks." He rolls around so I am on his chest instead of his back, he lightly kisses me on the nose,"Goodnight... girlfriend!" I smile before I fall back to sleep.  
~(-_-)~ page break~(-_-)~  
I wake up, it's 7:25. I knew Uriah wouldn't be able to stay awake, I sigh and run my hand through my hair, or I try to. My head has been covered with multiple braids, Oh god URIAH!  
I sit up and slap him leaving a red hand mark  
"Morning beautiful." He ignores that I just slapped him across the face.  
I gesture to my hair,"What is this?"  
He looks at me trying not to laugh,"I have no idea what you're talking about, its hair."  
I just sigh and look at him laughing,"why?"  
He laughs,"I got bored and well there was something to screw up when you were asleep, so naturally I screwed your hair up."  
I slapped him again but he just kept laughing at my messed up hair, considering his hair styling skills,it mostly consisted of knots and tangles,"You are going to help me fix this!"  
He sighs,"fine, but only if you pay me"  
I sigh," fine how much?"  
He smirks,"10 kisses!"  
I roll my eyes,"If you insist!" I then plant 10 kisses on his cheek  
"Now help me!"  
The next 10 minutes we spend undoing my hair, it looks worse than it usually does when I wake up... great..  
"Uriah! It's 7:38! I need to shower and get clothes! shoot my hair!"  
He sighs," I'll go get some clothes for you, bring a towel and just shower here there is less of a wait."  
I walk over to Uriah and plant yet another kiss on his cheek,"Thanks!"  
I run off into the bathroom and shower quickly, about half way through the shower I forget I am at Uriahs and start singing,

"I raise my flags, don my clothes, it's a revolution I suppose, we're painted red to fit right in oh woah."  
I keep singing as I dry myself off with a fresh towel and cover myself,

"I'm waking up I feel it in my bones enough to make my systems blow, welcome to the new age to the new a-"

I step out the bathroom door to see Uriah humming the song I was singing. I immediately feel my neck heating up, I forgot I was here! I run back into the bathroom with my clothes in my hand. Oh shoot, I need underwear, I'm not sure whether I would prefer if he remembered or forgot.  
I look under the V-neck he brought me, there lies a lacy bra and underwear. Oh god... when did I get this!? I feel the blush creeping to my cheeks as I put on my clothes, short shorts, a V-neck, and the slutty underwear. Wow... thanks Uriah... I walk out of the bathroom with my head held down. I grab my bag and turn to leave until Uriah grabs my arm,"What's wrong?" I look down feeling the blush reappearing.  
He lifts up my chin with his finger,"Hey, you have no reason to be embarrassed, you have a beautiful voice do you know that?" I shake my head still embarrassed,"The clothes, well I like them.." I glare up at him,"Don't glare at me! I grabbed the shirt and shorts, while Megan shooed me away and hid your.. erm underclothes under the shirt I picked."  
I smile and kiss him on the cheek,"Thanks Uri, this really helped." with that I run down to the training room. The door is about to slam closed behind the last initiate when I stick my foot in the doorway, I just made it.  
I go stand next to Megan while we all wait to see who we are fighting, while we are all just sitting there I pull out a piece of gum to make my breath mintier, and I pull out my little compact brush pulling my hair into a ponytail.  
Megan looks over at me,"so what happened last night?" She winks at me and I roll my eyes,"Uriah decided that my hair needed to be murdered by his braiding skills."  
I feel my face drain all color as I look up at the board,"Megan vs. Calista"  
I turn to see Megan glaring at number boy, after initiation this boy is going to get what he deserves. Megan and I reluctantly head to the center of the circle. She punches me in the face flinching when my nose starts to gush blood, I kick her ankles so she falls over. I get a few kicks in before she stands up and knocks the wind out of me. I tackle her to the floor and punch her head trying to knock her out quicker so we can get this over with. Unfortunately, we are both too stubborn to give up. I pull back my fist and see that she is about to block the blow so instead I use my other hand to give a quick jab at her skull .  
She falls back and I pin her down punching the same spot so she will go down quicker, she is about to pass out until she flips us over so she is punching me in the face my eyes start to flutter when survival mode kicks on, I jump onto my feet and kick her head one last time before she coughs up blood and goes unconscious.  
I just knocked my friend unconscious. My best friend. I hear cheering around me but all I see is a spinning world and black spots. That's when I fall to the floor with the black spots taking over my vision.  
I wake up with my beeping heartbeat,I look around and see that Megan is gone. I start sobbing, my heartbeat starts to speed up. She will never forgive me, I ruined the best friendship I had... For what? What did I earn from that?  
I start sobbing like the animal I am until Uriah comes rushing in telling me its all right. He pulls me closer and kisses my cheek,"Uriah,-I -I- I knocked her out!" I start sobbing again into his chest,"shhhhh babe, it's okay just calm down now, shhhh." "I don't deserve you, I'm a Monster!" Uriah glares at me,"don't you ever say that again! You are perfect! You did that because you had to!You can't blame it on yourself all of the time." I stay snuggled deep in his arms until my sobbing turns to whimpers."sorry about your shirt." He laughs ,"it's fine, I can replace a shirt. I can't replace you."stop making me sound better than I am, I'm just an average girl."  
"I'm not going over this again, you are perfect okay? No matter what anyone else says. Okay?"  
"Can I leave now?"  
"Sure"  
I get out of the bed limping a little. Uriah smirked as he picked me up bridal style and brought me to his room. He set me down on the bed getting an ice pack for all of my bruises.  
I limp out of bed and to the dorms to get some clothes, bright red pajama shorts and a spaghetti strap tank top. I limp back to the apartment with the clothes in my hand.  
I tell Uriah to stay in the other room while I change, I have bruises all over me, my ribs, stomach, face, and even a couple on my legs. I pull on the clothes and look in the mirror on the wall,"damn Uri my face is so messed up! How did you recognize me?"  
He pulls me close to his chest and states,"how could I not?"  
I laugh at him," so you're saying I always look like this?"  
He smiles that boyish grin,"something like that."  
"Now go to sleep, I'll get you some painkillers and bring you back to the dorms."  
I slouch down and yawn in response.  
He comes back a few moments later with pain killers.  
I swallow them dry and quickly fall asleep.  
~(-_-)~ page break~(-_-)~  
I wake up and take out my concealer to cover up my bruises, I walk out of the bathroom feeling mostly normal. I brush my teeth and comb my hair, I get out the curler and curl my hair letting it fall to just above my elbows in gentle waves. I pull on a black skirt that comes to about my mid thigh. I put on a flowy red shirt with several layers.  
Today we are working with knives, and after practice Uriah is taking me 'somewhere special'. I pull in my plain black flip flops and put on mascara before leaving the dorms.  
I hear Zeke wolf whistle along with some of his friends, I decide I'm too lazy to use words so I just give them the finger instead.  
I look around trying to find Uriah but with no luck. I sigh and walk to practice alone, I notice Megan's inside.  
"Hey how are you and Matt doing?"  
Apparently I brought up the right subject because she smiles as if she is remembering something,"great! He keeps doing all of this romantic stuff for me!... Why are you dressed up?"  
"Uriah's taking me out on our official first date."  
She squeals,"Oh my god, where is it?"  
I shrug," I honestly don't know, he said it was a surprise."  
"AWWW that is so cute!"  
I smile remembering Uriah and all of the sweet things he's done for me.  
Soon the room starts to fill up,people stare at me and I just glare, apparently my death glare is pretty intimidating, I smile inwardly at this.  
"Today we are going to be learning how to throw knives! Now watch!"  
Number boy is starting to really give me a headache with all of his shouting.  
He gets in his stance, legs about shoulder width apart, he breaths in as he pulls the knife back, and breaths out as he throws it into the dead center of the target.  
We all stand there awestruck as he shows us two more times, his eyes narrow so it seems all he sees is the target and he releases. It sinks in through the tough outer layer of the targets skin.  
We all scramble to get out three knives. I try to remember what number boy did. I pull back my arm slowly and slowly throw it trying to just get the movements down. My knife hits the board with a thud but falls down. I look over and see Megan about to throw, it hits like mine and falls,"Oh my god! We both got it on our first try!" We both squeal.  
Number boy turns around shocked," Calista, Megan, did you two just...squeal?"  
We both laugh,"yes number boy! We are still girls even if we are dauntless!"  
He raises his hands in mock defense,"get back to practice"  
We turn and throw more knives, mine consistently hit all over the board. After a few minutes I start to get them to stick.  
I look and see Megan's getting closer to the bullseye. I throw my next one determined to hit the middle.  
A loud thud echoes through the room. Everyone stares at me, I got the first bullseye!  
" Enough just staring at me! Get back to work!" Everyone except Megan scrambles to get their knives, maybe I'll become an instructor. Me and Megan giggle as they try to get their knives off the counter and failing. I regain my focus and start throwing knife after knife in the center, soon practice is over and I run to see a note Uriah left me  
"Meet me at the chasm."  
I speed walk down to the entrance of the chasm, down the pathway to the bottom of the chasm, there is rose pedals leading the way. I giggle and feel heat rush to my neck, oh Uriah.  
I see Uriah in a suit with his hair gelled back,"Oh uri! This is perfect!"  
"Only for the perfect girl." I roll my eyes, I wish he would stop calling me that. No ones perfect and I don't come close unlike some people.  
Uriah turns around and pulls over a blanket and a basket, a picnic!  
He laces his fingers with mine and we start eating, watermelon, spaghetti, and dauntless cake. Weird combination but I like it.  
"Uri, how did you know that Iiked spaghetti?"  
He looks right into my eyes and I try to savor this moment," A little bird told me."  
I giggle,"uri, I think your high if your talking to birds who give out dating advice." He laughs with me. I don't think this can get any better. We finish our dinner and Uriah scoots next to me, and starts whispering nothing's while nibbling my ear,"Uriah, I don't want this moment to end." He looks at me and a grin spreads across his face," Wouldn't you rather have this moment ."  
Before I can think of what he is going to do, he crashes his lips to mine. At first I stiffen, this is my first kiss after all. I start to melt into the kiss, I move my hands onto his neck bringing him closer, this is the best day ever! I pull back and see him smiling at me while gasping for air,"So... Nice weather huh?" I laugh and smack his arm. I turn and so I am straddling him," how would you know, we live underground and all.."I wrap my legs around him and play with his hair,"your hair is soft."  
He smiles at me,"I could say the same thing"  
I smile and give him a quick kiss on the lips  
"Come on candor, is that all you got?"  
I smile,"trust me you haven't even seen half."  
"Oh yeah? prove it."  
I put my hands on either side of his face and crush my lips to his, I run my tongue along his bottom lip. When he doesnt grant me access, I nip his bottom lip. He gasps and I have entrance. Our tongues duel for dominance. I wrap my fingers in his hair and pull him so close I can feel his heartbeat racing just as fast as mine. When I am about to pull back, he pulls my hips forward so that we are the closest we can get.  
He pulls back gasping for air as do I. We sit there for about two minutes just enjoying each others presence. He smiles and crashes his lips to mine again, he pulls my hips even closer, and makes sure there is no space between our two chests. He licks my lip with his tongue, and I decide to tease him. My mouth turns up into a grin as he groans at my stubbornness, he nips my lip much harder than I had expected, I gasp and pull back a little. I pull his head closer to mine so there is no space between us. Our tongues duel again just to be interrupted as someone clears their throat loudly.  
I feel my neck burning up as I roll off of Uriah and see Number Boy looking at us. I look up to see Uriah's face looking embarrassed and somewhat annoyed.  
Number boy clears his throat again. I look down letting my hair cover me as my face starts to burn."Curfew is in a few minutes, you can go with Uriah but you can only be an hour late after curfew, which would be at 10:00. I had better see you there at ten or this will effect your scoring." I nod my head in response  
After number boy leaves, Uriah leans close to my ear and whispers,"You taste like Dauntless cake."  
I giggle,"I could say the same"  
"Lets head back to my apartment that has a clock so you will be on time."  
I smile as we pick up the remains of the picnic.  
Once we have cleaned up the food, we head back to his apartment, it's 9:10 so we decide to just hang over there and play monopoly while we drink coca-cola.  
He unlocks the door and I run to the closet to get the game,"YAY MONOPOLY! YOURE GOING DOOWN!" He shakes his head and walks into the kitchen to get the drinks,"I can feel you judging me!" He just laughs and keeps getting the drinks. "I'm totally judging you!"  
"AAAH THE JUDGING IT BURNS!"  
"I can help with that!"  
"what do you-"  
Cold water splashes on my shirt, skirt, legs, arms, and face." URIAH!" I feel my mascara running down my face in dark lines."YOU ARE GOING TO PAY!" He takes off running down the hallway, I chase after him, flip flops lost somewhere in the halls. I catch up to him and tackle him to the ground,"I know you are judging me still..." We both burst out laughing. People in the halls look at us like we are insane, probably because we are.  
"I'm taking you home missy!"  
"wait Uri what are you- PUT ME DOWN!" He throws me over his shoulder as he heads back to the apartment. When we get inside I ask"what time is it?"  
He looks over at the clock,"uhhh... 9:45. You can run for a long time, did you know that?"  
I head back to the apartment to with people staring at my soaked clothes and hair. I walk into the apartment to see Megan listening to her ipod. I just stand there waiting for her to notice me. She finally looks up after about two minutes, she falls down laughing and clutching her stomach. I grab blue pajama shorts, and a black t-shirt from Candor.  
I start changing when suddenly Uriah barges in with cake. I fall onto the floor with my pants on the ground, Uriah looks down,"uhh I'll be waiting outside.." Megan starts laughing so hard now that no noise comes out. I pull on the shorts and shirt and run outside. Uriah is still outside blushing.  
I poke him,"hey Uri.. I'm used to changing in front of people but... not when they barge in door unexpected.." He looks at me in astonishment," You change in front of other men!?"  
"Yes, the bathrooms are usually packed, so I just change in the main room."  
"You say it like it's no big deal, I don't want other men seeing you half naked!"  
"Uriah! You don't understand, we have a divided section in the middle of the room, like a curtain so that the girls are on one side while the guys are on the other. Yes there are a few perverts that peek over to the opposite side, but I don't care. They aren't committing a major crime by being teenage boys Uriah!"  
He shakes his head and walks off," I'm not going to fight with you Calista. I'm just going to cool my head." I walk back into the apartment and lay in my bed looking up at the ceiling, how do I keep screwing everything up?

**I used a different writing technique... Do you like this better or should I do the other version?**


	7. Chapter 7

**I kept rewriting this chapter but I didn't like it. I keep getting writers block so ideas are welcome. If I need to fix anything you can review for that too... So yeah. I mentioned some of my favorite videos and video makers in this chapter, you should really check em out!**

I try listening to music, but nothing is calming me enough to sleep. I sigh and throw the headphones on my bed in frustration.  
Everywhere around me I see and hear the dauntless sleeping, I was almost asleep until someone decided to try to make an earthquake by snoring.  
I get out of my bed and redo my sloppy ponytail into a better one.  
I sluggishly walk over to Uriah's. My hand is on the nob when I remember our argument earlier tonight. I inhale deeply and wonder if he is going to throw me out, or if he will argue with me. Would he break up with me? I'm being ridiculous! It was just an argument, all couples argue from time to time.  
I lightly knock on the door afraid of the results.  
The door slowly creaks open with a topless Uriah who looks exhausted.  
"Hey hon'."  
I smile,"I am really sorry about our argument, I will change in the stalls from now on If it bothers you,"  
He smiles reassuringly,"it's fine, I over reacted." He pauses and looks confused,"why are you here though?"  
I groan," The whole room decided to have a snoring contest."  
He chuckles and yawns," I can sleep on the couch, just let me grab a few pillows an-"  
I smile tiredly,"no Uriah, it's fine."  
He does a fist pump,"yes!"  
I walk in and slip under the covers, yay they're nice and warm!  
Uriah flips off the light and walks over to the bed, well.. Tries.  
He bangs his knee on the footboard,"Ow! Son of a-"  
I laugh,"having a little trouble are we?" I tease  
"Oh shut up" he mumbles right before his hip hits the nightstand,"OW! Sweet Jesus that hurt!"  
I laugh,"do you do this every night?"  
He laughs a little bit,"well... Sorta..."  
He jumps onto the bed shifting the weight so that I rolled right into him,"jeez Uriah! You're heavy!"  
He laughs,"that's what happens when you eat dauntless cake."  
I find myself gazing at his muscular chest,"Enjoying the view?"  
I laugh,"I sure am."  
I turn around so my back is against his chest,"Goodnight"  
He rolls over and I hear a beeping,"Um, what are you doing?"  
He yawns,"setting the alarm so you're not late,"  
He rolls back over and I nod,"Thanks, for everything."  
He rests his head right above mine and lays his arm over my hip,"No problem, goodnight."  
Soon enough I fall asleep to the warmth of having his arms wrapped around me.

Suddenly the mission impossible music comes on... Wait is that balking?  
Oh god the mission impossible theme song, with chickens.  
I slap the alarm clock and get up. My hair is mostly ok with a few tangles. My clothes are pulled to one side of my body so I pull them over so they fit correctly. I see Uriah staring at me,"enjoying the view?" I tease  
He stands up and comes behind me resting his head on my shoulder and hands on my hips,"Oh very much indeed." I laugh and smack his arm  
"I have to go get some clothes be right back"  
He smiles tiredly and falls back into bed,"bring some cake with you!"  
I am about to close the door before I reply,"how about no?"  
I walk off to the dorms to see everyone asleep still having an intense snoring contest with each other. I roll my eyes and grab my black skinny jeans with rips in the thigh, and a green state shirt, why not?  
I grab a black fuzzy towel and walked off to Uriah's. When I get there he is lightly snoring with the covers strewn all around the floor and bed. I roll my eyes and throw my clothes on the floor of the bathroom. I turn the water to the hottest temperature and get in. This time I remember where I am and don't sing.  
I turn the water off and ring out my hair to get out as much water out of it as I can. I Dry myself off with the towel and put my clothes on. I walk out and see Uriah with headphones on jamming out to music...aka trying to dance and sing, trying being the key word.  
I lean against the doorway with a smirk making its way across my face,  
"You're not the type- type of girl to remain with the guy with the guy too afraid to say he'd give his heart to you forever!"  
He gets on his knees still singing  
"I'm not the boy who would fall to his knees with his hands clasped tight beggin beggin you please to stay with him for wooorrrse or for better."  
He slowly gets up to a standing position,  
" but I'm staring at you now, there's no one else around I'm thinkin your the girl for me,"  
He starts jumping and twirling while throwing his hands in the air,  
"I'm just saying its fine by me, if you nevvver leeave, and we can live like this forever it's fine by me!"  
He turns around out of breath and his face drains all color, I fall to the floor clutching my stomach while laughing so hard it hurts  
"How much exactly, did you, uh see..?"  
In between laughs I manage to say,"a-a-all- all of it!" And then I start to laugh again.  
"Finish getting ready. I'll work on my dancing and singing skills while you're at training, okay?" The smirk on his face growing bigger  
I go back to the bathroom and pull out an extra toothbrush and brush my teeth. I pull out his comb and brush my hair.  
When I get out Uriah is kneeling on the ground," Uhhh Uriah wh-"  
"There is no time to explain,get on my back."  
I hesitantly climb onto his back, okaay now where are we- AH!"  
I laugh as he starts running down the halls towards the training room," Meet me at the dorms after my training ends, okay?"  
He nods his head,"byyeeee!" I wave and walk inside.  
I sit there for a few minutes before I start to climb the rocky uneven walls to the ceiling. I stick my feet in the loops for the punching bags, and slip my arms in the loops too.  
A few moments later, Megan and her boyfriend Matt walk in,  
"SURPRISE MOTHER FU-" I try to jump from my hiding place, I fall on my stomach, knocking the air from me, I weakly finish my sentence,"ckers.." Megan and Matt start cracking up and Matt pulls me up. Megan looks at me, eyes watery from laughing,"Only you Calista... Only you.." Everyone starts to pile in the room groggy from sleep Number boy walks in last,"Today we are going to be working with guns," he hands us our guns and turns to the target firing the gun three times, wow, I am going to fail miserably...  
I walk reluctantly, the sound of guns firing around me making my flinch and jump. I grab my gun that makes me feel uneasy. I point the gun at the target and narrow my eyes on the board. I fire the gun falling down from the recoil of the gun.  
I get off the ground cursing to myself. I get up and shoot again stumbling back but not falling. I shoot again and stand my ground only jumping a little.  
After a few minutes of most people hitting my bullet hits the edge of the board.  
I silently fist-pump. We keep shooting until lunch when the first bullseye has been made by David. I head to lunch, Mmmm tacos!  
I fill my taco with hamburger meat, chicken, and cheese, I know its lame but I dont care!  
I walk over to the table and sit down next to Uriah who is talking about... If monkeys took over? I ignore him and keep eating my taco. Have you ever had a taco that didnt crumble to a million pieces once you bite it? Neither have I.  
Zeke looks at me,"wow, Calista is being quiet. That's a first."  
I kick him under the table hard,he winces. Zeke flings cheese and instead of hitting me, it hits Christina."OH IT'S ON!"Christina literally throws her whole taco at Zeke. A food fight has just begun.  
Uriah flips over a small table and drags it into a corner. He gestures for me to follow. I pick up multiple lunch trays on the way for defense, when I get over there, I jump into the little 'fort'. We pile the lunch trays on top for defense,  
"Calista, we may not make it out of this war alive, I just want you to know," he leans in close and whispers,"I really want to kiss you right now." I don't care if this is a fake war, I am all in for kissing Uriah!  
We kiss for about two minutes in our fort before the cover is removed. I scream,"Uriah! I don't want to die!" I pretend to sob as the taco is crumbled on our heads  
I jump up and start hitting our attacker with a lunch tray, David. He grabs a lunch tray off the floor and we are in an all out tray, food fight, thing.  
Uriah comes up next to me and helps me take David. When suddenly re fried beans hit Uriah in the chest,"I've been shot by flying Mexican food! Aak! I've been shot!"  
I jump down to his side and take off his jacket, I wrap the jacket tightly around his 'wound' and brush the hair out his face," DONT LEAVE ME URI!" He pretends that his eyes are fluttering,"farewell I will remember you"  
"NOOOOO!" I pretend to sob into Uriah's chest,"WHYYY WHY ME!?"  
This emo person with greasy hair and lots of piercing in his face who is named Eric, breaks up the food fight.  
Uriah "comes back to life"  
He looks at me," That was a close one, I almost didnt make it out of there."  
I kneel down and kiss him, full on the lips." Ewwwwww no PDA!" Zeke pulls me off of Uriah, smirking. I look up at him in disbelief,"Zeke, he almost died. He was shot by Mexican food," I whisper the rest," I almost lost him.." Zeke drops me and starts laughing so hard. I'm a little creeped out, apparently Uriah notices because he says,"stop creeping her out Zeke, its like when we had a pet rock and it ran away because your face scared it." Zeke stops laughing and slaps Uriah right in the face, soon they are in an official cat fight...well, that's my boyfriend and his brother... They are... Interesting...  
~(-_-)~ page break ~(-_-)~  
Our punishment as a compound for having the food fight, was having to clean it up.  
After about an hour, the room was ridden of food that splattered onto the walls, floors, or trays.  
When we got back to the training room, everyone was still loud and boisterous from lunch. On my first shot since I got back, I hit the bullseye! No one pays attention because I'm practically the last one to hit the bullseye. I consistently hit the bullseye, or got close.  
After everyone has used all the rounds, we all head back to the dorms except Megan and Matt, they went to go get tattooed.  
I go to the dorm and see Uriah leaning near the door of the dorms," So... What do you want to do now?"  
"Let's go back to your room... Wait, do you have a computer?"  
"Yeah... Why?"  
I start to run pulling him along by my side,"you'll see..."  
When we get to his apartment I run to the computer and type in "llamas with hats" a video that my sister Haley showed me. Uriah walks up behind me putting his hands on my shoulders,"what in gods name are you doing?"  
I ignore his comment and click on the video that says "llamas with hats 1-4"  
I get our of the chair and let him sit before sitting on his lap. He rests his head on my shoulder, and wraps his arms around me hugging me. After a while of letting the video buffer, I click play.

(Carl and Paul are the llamas, you should really watch it!)

Paul- Caarll there is a dead human in our house!  
Carl- oh hey! How did that get here?  
Paul- Carrrrrl what did you do!?  
Carl- me? I-I-I didn't do this  
Paul-explain what happened Carl!  
Uriah is looking at the screen and me confused.  
We look back down at the screen again, a few lines have passed  
Paul-go on...  
Carl- so I went up to him and I uh stabbed him 37 times in the chest..  
*awkward pause*  
Paul- Caaaaaaaarl! That kills people!  
Uriah bursts out laughing," haha, 'Carl that kills people!' "  
I laugh and look back at the screen  
Paul- why are his hands missing Carl?  
Carl- well, I cooked em up, and I uh I ate them..  
Uriah and I start laughing again missing more lines  
Paul- what is wrong with you Carl!?  
Carl- well I kill people and eat hands... That's two things.  
Uriah leans over from laughing so hard. The chair falls over with me landing on him.  
"Where did you find these!?" He starts laughing again I smile remembering my sister and brother," my sister and brother. They were always online."  
He smiles and lifts the chair back up to its natural position," on that note, when should I meet your family?"  
" Once I can leave the compound on visiting day."  
He smiles and pulls me on his lap on the chair," sounds good to me"  
The rest of that night until my curfew, we watch pointless YouTube videos, for example videos made from danisnotonfire, and amazingphil, and etc.  
I walk back to the dorms and fall asleep with thoughts of Uriah and visiting day... Wait that's tomorrow. YAY! My parents will get to meet Uriah at least.

**I didn't really have a good ending for this chapter. So that was it...read and review?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Wow sorry i havent updated in a while, Ive been busy with science and other stuff. i had a mini writers block and kept losing my focus and playing minecraft instead... :) sorry! well here you go, you've waited long enough. R&R please!**

I wake up with a jolt remembering that today is visiting day. I get up and see everyone still sleeping, all except Megan who must have left early. I grab a pair of black skinny jeans, and a baggy blue sweatshirt that has a purple octopus on the front.

I walk into the stalls and change into my clothes that I bought after I got here.

I put on a light perfume, brush my teeth, and decide to leave my hair in its natural wavy state. I walk down to Uriah's apartment to see that he is already dressed in washed out jeans, and a grey sweatshirt with 'coca cola' written in red across the front.

He smelled faintly of cologne. We saw many members of dauntless running towards the pit eager to see their parents waiting for them with open arms and smiling faces.

I cant even hide the giant grin spreading across my face when I think of seeing my parents.

I see them around one of the corners of the pit, looking around to find me I forget about Uriah and sprint into my dads arms. I hear a low bark and look down,Thor! I look back at my parents and they both have giant grins on their faces as well," we decided the whole family in Candor should visit our little girl!"

I smile and tackle Thor to the ground, lightly punching his chest. He nips my hand and drags me down by my pantleg.

I fall down laughing and my dad pulls me up," Well, are you going to introduce us?"

I look over at Uriah who is standing there alone, really awkwardly behind me, I gesture to him," This is Uriah, he is my boyfriend."

My mom looks proud, and my dad has that over protective look he always gets when I tell him something about Dauntless, or even just guy friends. His jaw tightens," Why weren't informed about this earlier?"

I look at him sternly," Because, if I leave this faction before I pass initiation, I would either be sent to the bottom of the rankings, or kicked out to the factionless."

His face softens more into its original state," Okay," He pauses and looks at me sternly,

" but if that was the case, I would have expected you to introduce him"

I look at him jokingly," I just did." He glares

"Don't push it."

I put my hands up in mock defense ," uh what's your name? Oh Uriah, can we have a little talk?"

I look at my dad raising my eyebrows,"remember last time you talked to my guy friends?"

My dad smiles and my mom rolls here eyes," Just give him a chance." My mom says sternly.

Thor slowly walks up to Uriah, Uriah slowly gets into a squatting position and puts out his hand for my dog to sniff.

Thor starts to growl and I slap his back lightly reminding him to be nice. Thor looks at me. His stub starts wagging and he slowly puts his nose on Uriah's face, slowly breathing in his scent, seeing if he is trustworthy or not.

My parents start chuckling at my psycho dog. I roll my eyes and my dog tackles Uriah with slobber and licking. Uriah starts laughing and I tackle my dog causing more laughs from my parents.

My dog nips my foot, and I start thrashing my legs around riling him up even more.

Thor jumps on my stomach knocking the wind out of me, and lays down.

Suddenly the weight is lifted off me by Uriah. I look up and Uriah is carrying Thor my 95lbs dog, like an infant.

I start laughing again, my dog looks so defeated in Uriah's arms. Uriah pokes my dog's nose gently in a teasing manner,"You weren't being a nice boy? No you weren't." My dog starts to squirm, and Uriah places him on the ground.

My dad claps him on the back,"Youre all right."

Uriah and the rest of us smile."Hey how about we stop by the coffee shoppe?" I offer.

Everyone nods their heads in agreement, I grab Thor's leash and lead him in the front of the group. The waiter comes to our table,"what would you like today?"

My dad speaks up first,"A regular plain coffee." My mom speaks up,"Do you have any pop?" The waiter thinks for a second before responding,"Yes we do, do you like coke products?" My mom nods and the waiter writes down her order.I speak up," I would like a hot chocolate with whipped cream and caramel please." The waiter looks at Uriah expectantly,"Oh uh I would like the same as her," He gestures to me with his hand," except for without the caramel, and marshmallows." She nods and finishes writing down our requests," Okay, I will be right back with your orders."

My mom looks at Uriah," How old are you?"

Uriah looks up at her and responds,"I'm seventeen."

My mom nods and turns to me," How well are you doing in training?"

I smile," I think I'm doing good, but then again, it's not always best to assume." I pause," So far we have had knife throwing, gun shooting, and fighting."

She nods and my dad tries to play with thor who is under the table. Thor curls up against mine and Uriah's foot.

I lace my hands with Uriah's under the table, and he rubs circles with his thumb along the back of my hand.

We start making small talk about my parents work, Thor, my family, Uriah and his family.

Finally after a few minutes the waiter comes back with our drinks. We pay and tip her for her service and drink our drinks thankful for the warmth they provide.

My mom and dad stand up and take Thor's leash," we have work in the morning, it was nice seeing you,"she gestures to me and then to Uriah," and it was nice to meet you." I hug and kiss my mom and dad goodbye, and give the biggest kiss to thor on his forhead. My parents leave with all the others into the crowd.

I turn to Uriah," why haven't I met your parents yet?"

He looks back at me," we still have time to catch her famous supper if you want."

I nod and he leads me down multiple hallways I've never seen before until we reach what I assume is his mother's house. We are greeted by a women middle aged with, dark brown eyes, a round face, small nose, small ears, and long brown hair hanging down to her below her shoulders."Hey Uri, who is this lovely lady beside you?" I look around and mentally facepalm.

"Hey mom," he snakes his hand around my waist," and this, is my girlfriend, Calista."

His mom decides to tease him,"Girl-friend, or girlfriend as in dating? Because the second one is almost impossible!"

Uriah roll his eyes and mutters something to himself, he invites me inside and I instantly feel cozy and at home.

She soon comes out with a big tray of lasagna.

"Eat up kids!" She pulls out black plates and plops the lasagna onto our plates.

Uriah licks his lips and starts to dig in.

I grab my fork and shove some in my mouth, it is heavenly, so much cheese and meat. It's perfect!

I try to thank Uriah's mom with my mouth partially full,"thank you for dinner."

She nods,"call me Liz, okay?"

I nod. Uriah is so involved with his food he finishes in five minutes and gets up to get another piece.

I try to savor the food but end up chowing down like Uriah.

Liz laughs a light laugh,"hungry are we?"

We both nod our heads up and down vigorously.

We talk about Uriah, and just joke around with each other until we decided to head out around 8:00.

We head back to Uriah's apartment to just hang out when I see my sister. Wait, what. My sister is in amity! I turn around again,"Haley?" She turns around, with a smile on her face,"what are you doing here?"

She ruffles my hair smiling more," I can't see my favorite sister?"

I roll my eyes playfully," Haley, I'm your only sister."

She punches my arm. I look up, she is slightly taller than me," wait... How did you know I would be here?"

"I asked a few people and they said I would probably see you here."

I nod and look at Uriah for permission to let her in the apartment. He nods his head.

"Do you want to come in?"

We walk in together and sit down by the couch in front of the tv. Uriah is the first to speak up," So do you guys want to play a game or something?"

"Sure what games do you have?"

Uriah goes to the box where he keeps the games," I've got Barbie princess, Barbie the astronaut, the Pegasus ride, babysitter 101, and call of duty."

My sister glares and I laugh," No what do you really have?"

Uriah looks at Haley confused ,"what do you mean? Do you not like the games I have, hay hay?"

My sister continues to glare at him,"did you seriously call me 'hay hay'?"

Uriah nods,"my names Uriah, the actual games I have are, Mario cart, the legend of Zelda twilight princess, uhhh... Super Mario bros, and call of duty, well those are just the ones I want to play..."

My sister and I look at each other and nod," super Mario bros."

A few moments into the game, Uriah and I keep throwing Haley into the lava and running away, Uriah is Mario and I'm Luigi. My sister smacks Uriah," STOP KILLING ME URIAH!"

I look at the clock, 9:56. I jump up from Uriah's lap,"I gotta go, thanks Haley for visiting, bye Uriah!" My sister walks out the door with me," he is annoying, you two are perfect."

I smile," Yep, we are perfect at annoying our siblings!" She rolls her eyes," I have to go back to amity, juniors probably waiting for me, and so is hyrule..." (Zelda reference, anyone?")

I laugh," okay I'll see you after you finish saving the world in amity! Goodnight Haley." We both laugh and separate into different halls.

I curl up in my blankets and try to prepare for what we are doing tomorrow.

~(-_-)~ page break~(-_-)~

A pair of hands drag me off the bed, I punch them into the stomach of my opponent trying to get away. I hear a familiar voice," Calista was that really necessary? I was just trying to wake you up for the fourth time!"

I see megan and sigh in relief, she throws me a purple top that cuts at the shoulders and a pair of the usual skinny jeans,"Get dressed, its almost time to go."

I jog into the bathroom and into the stalls and change, when I come out, I brush my teeth and pull my hair into a ponytail.

Megan is outside she door waiting with a natural looking worn down sweatshirt," put this on and let's go." I throw the jacket on carelessly and we run down the hall to the training room.

When we get inside number boy is in mid sentence. He turns on his heel and glares at us, he doesn't say anything but that just makes me more worried, he continues with what I assume he was talking about before we walked in.

" since last year people were beaten to a pulp on the first fighting day, we decided to make it a rule to have fighting on the first two days, and last day. This also helps us to see if you are improving this year, or not." He flips the board over to show us our opponents for the day

Megan vs Joey

David vs skyler

Matt vs Jolene

Calista vs Brendon

Christian vs Nate

Jolene was a... Buff girl, almost 30% of her weight is muscle, ohh poor Matt.

Skyler is a small skinny girl with long dark hair like mine, actually we look a lot alike.

Brendon has short brown hair, a muscular build, and he is not much taller than me.

Christian is a scrawny guy about my height and has regular length dark brown hair and glasses which he has replaced with contacts.

Nate has bleach blonde hair normal length, he is a few inches taller than most, and he like almost everyone else has a muscular build.

And this girl named Sam, was the only one sitting out of today's fight .

Megan and Joey walk into the ring a little unsure,

I start chanting not caring if I look completely ridiculous or not," Megan! Megan! Megan! Megan!" Soon David starts to join me and we both chant," MEGAN MEGAN MEGAN!" As we get louder more people join until everybody joins except Sam who just rolls her eyes.

Megan laughs and joey hits her stomach, Megan gives him her signature death glare and pulls him down to her knee by his shirt.

Blood gushes out of joeys nose," come on Joey! These are new jeans!"

Joey snarls and lunges after Megan, he looks dizzy from the blood loss. He lands a few feet to the left of her knocking himself out... Wow that's talent right there, he is never going to hear the end if that.

Megan and Sam have to pull him out slowly considering how large he is.

David and skyler look unsure, David looks really guilty wait, what?

David pretends to put up a fight and 'loses' after a few hard hits. What is going on here!?

skyler bends down and kisses him on the cheek before they haul him away, ohhh that's why. They're dating! I'm gonna have to talk to David about this after he comes back.

Next up is Matt and Jolene, in a few minutes Jolene is sitting in Matt punching the living daylights out of him. Poor him, I'm glad I don't have to fight her.

Brendon and I walk up to the center of the mat, Brendon smiles to his friends and turns back to me with the smile disappearing. He pulls back his fist but I kick his ankle as hard as I can, sure it's not the best move but, it works.

I see him slightly limping and decide to kick his other leg to knock him down, instead he sees my next move, and delivers a punch to my stomach, I clench my teeth, and squeeze my fists tighter, more ready to attack than before.

I punch his temple, and trip him. He falls but stands right back up immediately, he focuses his eyes on my stomach, I pull my hands down to my stomach and see him smirk, he kicks my legs making me fall to the ground, as he pulls his foot back to kick, I pull his leg making him loose balance. I get up and kick him one last time in the temple before he passes out.

No one wants to help me carry him so I just drag him by his arms. When I get in the nurses sigh and pull him onto the bed. My job here is done.

I open the door halfway until I hear the nurse," can you please stay here with him make sure he's okay?"

" I don't know how, and I want to go see the last fight." The last part is a lie, I don't want to see anymore blood spill, it's just the smell of all of the medicine makes me nauseous.

Brendons eyes opened slowly, he looked at me jokingly," I like a feisty girl."

I slapped him holding back a laugh, he winces," yeah I deserved that."

I laugh," we should probably get back to the room, we are missing the fights."

He looks at me puzzled," you actually like to see the fights?"

I shake my head," no but it's better than being here."

He nods,"good point."

He slowly gets up and we start to make our way down the halls," So you don't remember me from history!? We had the same class in history like 5 years!"

I laugh and reply," I was usually busy glaring at the teacher, proving the teacher wrong, mocking the teacher, pranking the teacher, or sleeping. That's all I really remember."

He chuckles, " wow she hated you!"

I nod," it made us even, I hated her just as much if not more."

I am still caught up with thinking about the fight," who do you think will win?"

He seems to be thinking for a minute,

" uh probably either one really. I mean Christian isn't strong, but man has he got strategy! Nate is strong but he's not the smartest one here, so really it could go either way."

My hand is in the handle when the door swings open with a passed out Nate being carried by Christian.

My mouth opens," how- did-"

He cuts off my stuttering by smiling and saying," pressure points."

He walks off with Nate in tow. Brendon smiles," I told you it could go either way."

I nod still shocked, I wave and go off to find Uriah for lunch.

I walk to his apartment and see it empty. He's not at work I don't think, he is a dauntless leader though so maybe he had a meeting.

I turn around to walk out and a pair of hands touch my shoulders, I spin around and kick them in between the legs before looking to see who it was.

Uriah looks up, oh no I hit Uriah." Well," he says his voice strained," nice to see you too."

I start laughing, " sorry uri, it could've been some stalker."

He laughs," maybe I am one."

" come on, we are gonna be late for lunch."

**I don't know how to continue this chapter, or end it... I'll figure something out soon though. Review? Please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Im sorry about not updating my one or two followers... ive had a lot of tests this week! i didnt have one day where i had a normal what you have been waiting for.. read and reveiw?**

After lunch I said goodbye to Uriah and fell asleep at the dorms.  
~(-_-)~ page break ~(-_-)~  
I wake up with messy hair all over my face full of tangles, and knots.  
I push the hair out of my face and walk over to the shower.  
I turn the water on full heat and relax my muscles under the water. I turn the water off and realize that I forgot a towel, shit..." MEGAN!" I pause and wait for a response,  
" MEEEEGGGAN?"  
I hear the door open and sigh in relief, I peek out of the shower curtain and look for Megan,  
" Megan left a few minutes ago."  
I feel my face drain," why the hell are you in here? Get out now!" I pause  
"and get Megan too!"  
I hear a the door thud and a muffled ok.  
Megan comes in a few minutes later with a black towel and hands it to my arm which is the only part of me not covered by the curtain.  
I get dressed in light blue faded skinny jeans, and a regular black t-shirt with a dark red sweatshirt over it zipped about half way. I decide I'm too lazy to put my hair up today so I just leave it down. Today is simulation day.  
I walk down to the simulation room by myself until," hey... Uh- oh yeah! Calista!" I turn around and see Nate, Brendon, and Christian catching up with me, I look at them skeptically," yes?" They shrug," just wanted to say hi I guess."  
Christian speaks up,  
"Did you know that dolphins poke sharks in the gills until the shark dies?"  
Everyone looks at him dumbfounded, and I smirk. I walk over to his side and start repeatedly poking him in the stomach hard," Hey! What are you doing!?"  
The other two are laughing, I roll my eyes playfully," I'm being a dolphin duuuh!"  
Soon we are in an all out poking war, me and Brendon against Christian and Nate. I poke Nate in the rib," AAAH" he screams in frustration, I look at him and smirk," rawr."  
He looks at me confused,"what?"  
I shrug," Well it sounded like you said 'rawr' so I said it too..."  
He smiles," well I guess that makes us... Wait for it... DINOSAUR BUDDIES!"  
Christian and Brendon stop poking and look at him like he has two heads.  
We finally make it to the room after a long trip of roaring and poking violently.  
Number boy walks out and asks for Megan to follow him, I elbow Nate, Brendon, and Christian, hard. We all give Megan a thumbs up.  
She walks into the room and the door slams, Christian and I keep poking each other violently, and Nate keeps roaring at me. Brendon picks up my iPod and starts looking through the music." Why do you have this music are you retarded?" I roll my eyes and mockingly tell him," that's not a nice word, awesome is a better word choice," While I'm distracted Christian pokes my eyelid," ow! dammit!" "RAWR" I rub my eye and glare at them all with my good eye. Brendon starts looking through my music again," Oh imagine dragons, I wonder what they sound like..." That's my favorite band, I lunge towards him to get my iPod back before he plays anything. Christian grabs my hood and Nate grabs my arms. My music starts blaring at full volume with 'top of the world'_  
If you love somebody better tell them while they're here 'cause  
They just may run away from you!  
You never know-_  
Four comes in looking furious," whose music is that?" Everyone points at me and the music is still going in the background,  
'_Cause I'm on top of the world ay  
I'm on top of the world ay_  
Four glares at me and steals my iPod, " you will get this after your simulation," he stuffs it into his pocket," on that note, Joey it's your turn."  
In the room is David, Skyler, Matt, Jolene, Sam, me, Brendon, Christian, and Nate.  
David and Skyler are in the corner talking quietly.  
Matt is picking at his finger nails and listening to his iPod.  
Jolene is just sleeping... In the center of the room.  
Brendon, Christian, and Nate are just teasing me.  
Uriah opens the door and hands me a bag of popcorn," here you go."  
" uh.. Uriah what are you doing here?"  
He shrugs," got bored and who doesn't love popcorn?"  
I nod my head in agreement," four is going to kill you if he sees you here."  
He smiles and walks out the door.  
I look around and see everyone still doing their own thing. Nate, and Brendon keep begging me for food and I just keep poking them hoping they will go away. Christian steals a piece and throws it at Jolene's open mouth. I laugh and toss another piece in. Everyone except for Sam is throwing popcorn at her.  
A few minutes later four walks in and opens his mouth to call out a name but can't speak, we were all in mid throw so we were all caught," why did- what are-" he pinches the bridge of his nose and closes his eyes," you know what, I don't want to know... David come with me."  
Skyler and Matt start making small talk while everyone else except Sam keeps throwing popcorn at Jolene. When we run out Brendon, Nate, Christian, and I start playing truth or dare while we wait. Skyler is called out next. " okay guys, if we refuse to do a dare, we have to eat a piece of popcorn from Jolene's mouth." Everyone winces and nods," okay... Whose first?" Everyone points at me." Uh okay, Christian, truth or dare?"  
"Dare!" I walk over to him and whisper in his ear, he looks at Jolene's mouth. He walks over and licks Sam and Matt on the face. We all burst out laughing except Sam as always.  
A few more rounds in I finally get picked,"DARE!" "I dare you to kiss Nate." I smirk and blow a kiss in Nate's general direction. " You didn't say what kind." I replied. Just as I'm about to do another dare, four walks in and takes Sam.  
When four walks back into the room, Brendon is eating a piece of popcorn from Jolene's mouth. Four simply waves Brendon aside and wakes Jolene up, I hide behind Nate and Christian.  
Brendon stands in a dark corner hiding from Jolene. Finally when she leaves the room we all sit back down in the center," so much for that game.." Finally we start playing would you rather until four comes in again,"Calista." I follow him into the room and sit myself in the chair. He hands me my iPod which I stuff into my back pocket. " this will take you through one of your fears. Good luck. Before I knew what was going to happen, a syringe was plunged into my neck. I gasped and was swallowed by darkness.  
I was in an empty pit with no escape, this was my fear? Suddenly a spider showed up making my blood run cold and my hands get clammy. Another one popped out, and another, they were everywhere. I wanted to run but I had nowhere to go. I backed up into a spiderweb where more spiders ambushed me. I screamed and started trying to get them off of me. The spiders are just pieces of fuzz, I was wrong, they just looked like spiders, it was just lint. It's just lint. I press my eyes shut until I can see light. When I open my eyes, four is standing there with shock on his face,"you are diverg-"  
I see a knife on the table behind him. I run just to have him grip my arms, I am going to die. I am going to die! I kick him in between the legs, grab the knife and run out of the room. I start to head towards towards the chasm until I realize if I was there they could easily push me over the edge. I run through many abandoned hallways until I reach the one that looks like it has no spiders or life.  
I hold the knife close to my body and prepare to fight anyone who tries to kill me. If I'm going, I'm going out swinging.  
I sit there for a couple minutes before pulling my iPod out to keep me sane.  
I sit there for about 3 hours according to my iPod.  
What am I going to do? I can't sit here forever. I will sneak out of this compound at night when the only people that are up are drunks. I will take the train and stop in the amity fields for food occasionally so I won't starve, I could look in people's charity centers and find clothes to wear. And then, I would just stay on the trains, that would be my new home.  
Another hour passes and its almost my curfew. My stomach rumbles and I start to hear footsteps. My breathing gets heavier and I silence myself by biting the inside of my cheek. I feel my muscles tense up and the grip on my knife get tighter. I turn my music off and rip the single headphone I was using from my ear. I slowly stood up and got into a defensive position so I could attack. The footsteps got closer and I felt tears running down my face.  
I hear someone's voice  
" Calista? Where are you? You missed lunch and dinner I am worried sick about you."  
I recognize it, it's Uriah. I still remain in my hiding spot, this could be a trap, he could have back up. His footsteps get even closer, I push myself deeper into the darkest corner.  
Now I can see him, he looks worried. I still don't know if he has backup, or if this is a trap. I bite down on my finger to hide the sobs.  
As he turns around a small sob escapes my mouth. My blood goes cold, and my hands get even clammier than before, Uriah returns to where I am," Calista are you here?" I manage to whimper," p-pl-please don't hurt me." Uriah looks at me and relief fills his face. I have no option but to trust him, but I keep my knife raised." They are going to kill me Uriah! They are going to murder me!" I start sobbing and slide down the wall to the floor.  
Uriah looks at me clearly alarmed," Wha-what- but- why!?"  
I can tell he's not lying to me," I'll tell you on the train, I only have 20 minutes left until curfew."  
Once we are on the train Uriah cuts right to the chase," why would they kill you?"  
I take a deep breath and think of how to word this so I won't give too much away." I'm uh... Different from most people in these factions. People like me are executed and are have said to commit suicide."  
Uriah looks at his shoes, he looks out the cart just to make sure," do you mean divergent?"  
I stare up at him and nod my head uneasily, he smiles sadly," I am too." I look at him, he's not lying, they're going to kill both of I crawl into his lap and sob. He runs his hands through my hair while telling me everything will be alright, he's not lying on purpose. But they are lies. They will find us eventually and kill us.  
I look at the time on my iPod, I need to be back in 10 minutes. I take Uriah's hand in mine and walk to the edge of cart waiting for our stop.  
He rubs circles on the back of my hand trying to calm me down.  
We jump off still holding hands, when I start walking Uriah pulls me into a kiss. It's a gentle one. One that says words that we don't communicate by ourselves. We pull away both out of breath, Uriah leans close to my face and strokes my cheek wiping any leftover tears," I know what you're thinking, but you have got to believe me. I will keep both of us is a promise."  
I smile and hug him tightly,"I- I love you Uriah."  
Uriah looks down at me with a huge grin on his face," I love you too Calista." We hug again before walking back to where we belong.  
When I walk in the dorms, everyone but Megan, Nate, Christian, and Brendon are asleep.  
They run up to me and whisper loudly," where have you been!? We worried about you! You missed dinner and lunch, what happened?!" I turn around and fall into my bed not bothering to change," I don't feel like talking about it." I mumble harshly. Megan flips me on my other side,"you've been crying, just tell us what's been going on Calista." I turn around," I already told you I don't feel like talking about it."  
I pull the blankets over me and pull myself closer to the wall. They try to pull me over again but I slap their hand," just leave me alone!" I snap.  
They mumble to themselves and each other, I ignore them and fall asleep.  
I open my eyes and Nate, Brendon, Megan, and Christian are all hovering over my face. I yip from the sudden company, Nate just says with a straight face," rawry rawr raaawr?"  
I sit up and explain," rawr ra rawwwr raw rawr."  
He nods his head in understanding," raaawr!"  
Everyone starts to laugh. We separate to get ready. I shower and throw on a black tank top with a plaid button up jacket along with some dark blue skinny jeans. I decide I don't want to put my hair up, but I want it off my face. Megan offers to put in in a fishtail braid, so I nod not wanting to do it myself. While she's doing that I brush my teeth and make sure no food is stuck in them. When she's done, we all head down to the training room for another day of torture.. Yay!  
We just do the same as yesterday except we don't have popcorn this time so we don't do much other than make weird faces at each other from time to time. When I'm finally called into the room, I glance at four, he looks pissed," what was that yesterday?"  
I smile sheepishly,"Well... I uh thought you were going to kill me because of you know what... And I uh... Sorta went into survival mode.."  
I rub the back of my neck, he looks at me as if I were his little sister, his very, very, very annoying little sister." I understand, just don't let that happen again, Uriah didnt eat after you left... Not even dauntless cake!"  
I smile softly," let the torture begin!" I say pointing to my neck," if you insist he responds while pushing the needle into my skin.  
I am on top of a tall tower that is crumbling beneath my feet, I need to face my fear or escape. Face the fear or escape, I look around me, there is no escape in sight. I step to the edge of the crumbling tower, I bend my legs and prepare to jump. I can't do it. I can't do it! I look back at the crumbling building below me, I lay down on the platform and start climbing down the tangled maze of beams and poles. My foot slips and I'm holding on by my arms,  
" URIAH! HELP ME!"I look down and start screaming, all I can see is clouds, clouds, more clouds and the crumbling building. I swing my foot around until it hits another beam. I see another bar a few inches below my left hand, I let go with me left hand and reach for the other bar. My hearts thumping against my chest repeatedly. Suddenly the wind rattles the bars and I come crashing down. I scream, I don't stop screaming to take a breath, I just scream. I close my eyes so I can't see my death approaching.  
I slam my back into the metal chair. Four stares at me again. I simply stand up and walk out the door to Uriah's room since initiates have the rest of the day off.  
When I walk in I can tell that Uriah is at a meeting, there are suits everywhere on the floor, bed, and chair. He can never find the right thing to wear, and usually ends up just wearing dark slacks and a nice shirt.  
I toss one of the suits on the floor and sit on the bed, I lay back and close my eyes trying to forget the horror of earlier. Even though the situations in the simulation are highly unlikely, it still manages to scare the crap out of me.  
I pull my knees up to my chest and rest my head on my arms. My breathing slow and before I know it, I'm asleep.  
The sound fades in and out.  
I'm waking up... I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust...  
I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones  
My arm snaps up over my head towards the source of the music. When I see its a commercial, I roll my eyes at myself and chuckle. Wait, if I didn't turn the tv on, Uriah must have.  
I hear the toilet flush and the water of the sink running. I hurriedly get back into my fake sleeping position. He sits down beside me on the bed and continues to watch the tv. A few minutes later, I quickly grab his arm making him scream very high pitched.  
I laugh and he scowls at me and fake pouts," that wasn't funny..." He says crossing his arms.  
"Keep telling yourself that uri."  
At lunch Uriah and his friends are talking about something random.  
I pick up my fork and start doing the knife game but with my fork since I don't have a knife.  
I spread out my fingers and leave extra room near my pinkie where I usually mess up._  
" I've got all my fingers,  
The knife goes chop chop chop,  
If I miss the spaces in-between my fingers will come off,  
And if I miss the spaces in between,  
my fingers will come off,  
And if I hit my fingers, the blood will soon come out,  
But all the same, I play this game, cause thats what its all about."_ I start to make the fork hit the table louder and quicker than before,_  
"Oh chop chop chop chop chop chop chop Im picking up the speed,  
And If I hit my fingers then my hand will start to bleed."_

I slam the fork tines down into the table and look up to see the room mostly silent and staring at me.  
Joey snickers," if she was really dauntless, she would do it with a real knife!"  
Uriah squeezes my hand under the table, I roll my eyes at him. I stand up while taking the fork out of the table," HEY! Anybody got a knife I can borrow?" Joey mumbles something and Zeke hands me a knife.  
I smile and nod my head," okay everyone, I'm not really used to singing while people watch, so just deal with it!"  
I sit back down with the knife in my hand, I smirk and spread apart my fingers again,  
_"Oh, I've got all my fingers, _  
_The knife goes chop chop chop chop, _  
_and if I miss the spaces in between my fingers will come off,_  
_And if I hit my fingers, the blood will soon come out._  
_But all the same, I play this game, cause thats what it's all about."_  
_I start slamming the knife into the table at the highest speed I can go._  
_"Oh chop chop chop chop chop chop chop I'm picking up the speed,_  
_And if I hit my fingers then my hand will start to bleed!"_  
I slam the knife tip down into the table where the center of my hand was.  
I grin and look around me at all of the people holding their breath. I laugh at their pale faces and wide eyes.  
Suddenly they break pit of their trance and start clapping. Uriah pulls me gently to his side, I stare up at him for only a moment before our lips crash together. The kiss is gentle but playful at the same time, he smiles against my lips," I told you that you were good at singing."  
I feel the back of my neck heating up and hug Uriah tightly, hiding my face in the crook of his neck. I smile against his neck and gently leave a kiss below his jaw. He brings his lips down to mine again before we are rudely interrupted by Joey," No PDA in the pit." God he sounds just like the 5 year old he is." I don't see why everyone is that impressed, I mean you just sing a song and avoid your fingers."  
I pick up the knife and slam it down less than a centimeter away from his thumb, the room grows silent again," ok baby kangaroo, why don't you try it then?" I ask with a voice obviously doused in fake sweetness. I release the knife roughly and cross my arms waiting.  
He picks up the knife and rolls his eyes that are wide with fear,"  
_"Oh I've got all my fingers" _  
Lets just say his performance ended at the infirmary with a deep cut in the tissue between his pinkie, and ring finger.  
I almost feel bad for him. Almost.

**tell me what you think, read and review! Uh I don't know what else to say... I thank my mom, my dad, my sister, and my brother, and also my dog for... Being existent? I'm tired... Bacon is delicious... BYE!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Warning: this chapter is really boring in the beginning, I think it gets a lot better towards the middle, i still have writers block... so this may just be terrible in general.. R+R!**

After the bloody incident with Joey, i meet up with Megan at the dorms, she is slipping on her combat boots when she waves to me,"Hey perfect timing, I was just about to go shopping... Alone... By myself..." She looks at me pouting her lip and trying, and failing at giving me puppy eyes. "Fine but we can't but too much though, I'm saving up money for decorations, and video games." She jumps up and hugs me," Also I'm going to give you a makeover, we are stopping by the spa, okay? Good!" She drags me off towards the stores.

When we arrive at the store, it smells highly of perfume. We shop around looking through the racks and racks of clothing lined up against the walls.

I walk around finding things for myself only finding a few dark zip ups and a few t-shirts. Megan on the other-hand has picked out multiple dresses for me to try on, as well as some skirts. Megan throws me the clothes and picks out some clothes for herself.

She shoves me into the fitting room and sits herself in the waiting chair.

I pull on a black loose dress, I silently laugh, it looks like a potato sack on me, it hangs off my shoulders and the curves are invisible.

I step put of the room and raise my eyebrows. She looks up from her phone and starts laughing. I turn around laughing and go back into the room.

After several trips into the fitting room and back, I come back out wearing a black tight, sparkly, dress that isn't too clingy.

Megan gasps and claps her hands, I roll my eyes and look in the mirror. Where the light hits it, it seems to glow. The gentle glow makes my brown eyes seem lighter than they really are.

I smile at my reflection and thank Megan, she nods her head and goes to find a dress of her own. She comes back wearing a dark red strapless dress that comes down to her mid thigh. I smile and say,"wow you look great, can we go now?"

She smiles widely and nods. We pay for our items with our points. As soon as the cashier says,"have a nice day!" Megan has already dragged me out the door with our bags.

We head to the spa and walk out with black nails with white crackle over them, dauntless with candor showing through. We head over to the dorms and megan tortures me with makeup and hair.

"Megan, you've been doing my hair for a while now remember last time?"

I shudder

"You gave me a fricken afro!"

"Hold still! Or I'll give you another one!"

After another hour of the torture, she has finished and handed me a mirror,"TA DA!" She throws her arms up in the air. I have small waves coming down to my elbows, I frown,"why are you dressing me up anyway" she responds

"Well.. Matt's brother is throwing a party at the bar and I wanted you to go..."

I nod,"Okay fine, wait.. Is Uriah coming?" I ask hopefully.

She grins wide and pokes my side,"Girl, you got it bad!" She answers my question by nodding her head.

"Since when have you started talking like that?"

She shrugs and throws my dress at me, go change I assume you has heels somewhere in this mess of a dorm."

I shake my head, she sighs over dramatically,"Fine you can use my old ones."

She starts chucking her heels at me,"CATCH EM IF YOU CAN!"

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" She shrugs and I slip on the heels.

"Now shoo i have to get dressed." She leaves with her bag skipping away.

I slip on my dress and pick up the mascara megan left on my bed, I shrug and decide, why not? I let it gently tug my eyelashes up. I cant wait to see Uriah! I shake my hands at my sides. I walk to my bed and tighten the straps on the heels and walk out the door to find Megan, I pull out my phone and text him

Calista- Uri r u coming to the party?

I look down at my phone before finding Megan texting someone,"Hey meggypoo, who are you texting?"

She clicks one more button and looks up,"A girl in our initiation named Sam, shes so funny!"

"The sam that always glares at me, yeah she sounds amaazing." My voice drips with sarcasm.

She sends me a quick glance,"Lets go"

When we walk in, the music sends vibrations through my bones, when I listen I can tell that I like this music.

Matt runs up to megan," Hey beautiful, you look amazing!" I notice that if I stay with them, I would become the third wheel instantly.

I look around the crowded bar trying to find Uriah. I see Zeke walking around and i run up to him," Hey, lookin nice. Uriah's a lucky man." He laughs sluggishly," I assume you are already drunk but have you seen Uri anywhere?" He shakes his head,"He should be here soon though."

I nod and walk over to the bar. I see the famous trio, I walk over and sit by Nate, I see they all have alcoholic drinks,"Aren't we supposed to be 17 to drink?" Brendon leans over and smiles drunkenly,"ahh supposed to is the key word!" He slurs. I roll my eyes and lean over the bar, I clap my hands to get the waiters attention, he turns around," I would like a margarita... Extra tequila."

He smiles and nods, I turn back and start talking to the guys, Brendon keeps bugging me,"C'mon! Just have a few shots with us wee not gonna get drunk." I roll my eyes,"Fine later.."

Cough cough never!

The waiter comes with a huge glass, Nate speaks up,"Hey, can we get 8 shots over here?" The waiter rolls his eyes and nods. He comes back seconds later with eight filled shot glasses. We all grab two glasses,"on the count of three. One. Two... THREE!"

I throw the burning liquid down my throat. My throat feels on fire, but for some reason, I like it.

A few shots and empty glasses later my world starts spinning, almost everyone left or passed out, I sit with my head rested on my hand looking at my phone. Uriah still hasnt responded.. Maybe hes working late.

I sit there for five more minutes staring at my phone trying to keep the world from madly spinning.

I decide to head to Uriah's because it is closer, I try to open the door but its locked. I reach up and grab his spare key he keeps hidden above the door. I insert the key and I fist pump silently cheering when it rewards me with the click of the door opening. When I walk in I drop my keys, Uriah is crying. No scratch that, a girl is pushing him up against the wall forcefully making out with him, his hands are pulled behind him and his eyes are swollen and puffy. I choke on a sob. The girl turns around and I recognize her as Sam.

She smiles wickedly at me and pulls out a knife,"Now I want you to watch, if you move, I will make sure you can't move again." She starts making out with Uriah again. She puts her hands in his hair and they start traveling to his chest to his stomach, down further. I start sobbing hopelessly, being drunk probably not helping much. Suddenly I stand up silently, she starts messing with his belt buckle, at this point Uriah is pleading me to stop this. I take off my heel and silently walk up behind her, I raise the shoe in my hand and she starts tugging on his jeans. I slam the heel of the shoe on her skull making her fall to the ground with a puddle of blood forming around her, i rush to get her to the infirmary. When i get back, Uriah is fully clothed and sobbing huddled in a little ball. "URIAH IM SO SORRY THIS IS ALL MY FAULT IM SO SO SORRY!" I start hugging him tightly and sobbing hysterically, he gathers me in his arms,"You- you- you saved me." His voice cracks and we start sobbing together. Suddenly i feel very nauseous, I run to the bathroom and throw up, I wipe my mouth on a tissue and put my hand to my forehead before flushing the toilet, Uriah stumbles in after me and hugs me tight."thank you, I love you, why do you smell weird, wait. Is that alcohol?"

I smile sheepishly and nod my head,"Can I stay with you tonight?" He smiles brightly through the tears," of course you can," he leans down and nibbles my ear making me giggle,"you are always welcome here."

I smile and grab a toothbrush from an unopened box, i thoroughly brush my teeth trying to get the taste of vomit out, I chew a piece of mint gum for a minute and head back to Uriah. We both lay down on the bed, me curled up in his arms, I look at the light switch across the room, i grab the other heel off my foot and throw it, hitting the switch and successfully turn off the light. I bury my head in Uriah's chest, his soft hand rests on my thigh where the dress has risen,"I love you Uriah."

He smiles and kisses me, my hands rest on his chest, our kiss gets more heated, and hungry, his hands travel up my thigh to my back, rising the dress so it goes just above my belly button, I bunch up his shirt in my hand and pull up feeling some of the threads snap. He rips his shirt off and pauses,"We" he talks while taking deep breaths," shouldn't be doing this," I look up and see his eyes locked with mine,"you are still an initiate, I dont want to ruin things by rushing this." I blush all over my face and nod burying my head into his now bare chest. His hands travel back down to my thighs an rest there,"goodnight." I murmur. Soon my breathing gets lighter and I have fallen asleep.

~(-_-)~ page break~(-_-)~

I wake up with a killer headache, i groan. Uriah is still asleep and I can see where the tears have stained his cheeks. I kiss him on the lips gently

He rolls over and groans,"Can you be my new alarm clock?" I smile and lay down on his chest,"what time is it?" He looks up at me, our faces are inches away,"5:00am you dont have to get up." I nod and our faces slowly get closer, our breaths are mingled and our lips almost touch, I can feel his breath hitch and I grin. We stay there looking at each-others lips, waiting for the other to make the move, suddenly Uriah crashes his lips to mine smiling, I wrap my fingers in his hair, his hands travel down my back resting on my hips, he nips my lip, making me gasp. He moves away from my lips and starts kissing my neck, suddenly he starts sucking my neck making me groan. My hands travel to his shoulders and i grasp them firmly and close my eyes. He starts to kiss my collarbone making me sigh, my breaths start to get heavy and I want his lips on mine, I separate him from my collarbone and crash my lips to his, our tongues duel for dominance and soon we are laying side by side both breathing heavily, Uriah's hands rest on my thigh, I hug Uriah tightly.

He looks up and whispers in my ear,"I need," his grip tightens on my thigh,"you to pass initiation."

I look up at him breathlessly, his voice is filled with something I haven't heard before, a new emotion I want to discover further, but for now I let it be,"I will, I need to, I don't know what I would do without you by my side." I hug him tightly again and we both fall asleep in each-others arms.

I wake up with the blaring of an alarm clock,"Ugh, do I have to go?" I smile remembering earlier. I get off of Uriah and remember that I'm wearing a dress, I get up and walk back to the dorms. Megan raises her eyebrows and gestures to my wrinkled dress and my extremely messy hair,"So what did you do last night, I assume you found Uriah?" She winks, my neck starts heating up even though we didn't do that, we came closer than usual," Yes and all I did was drink a lot and then we cuddled."

I leave out the Sam part, she raises an eyebrow," Suuuure..."

"So what did you and Matt do last night?" She blushes madly making her pale skin red, I gasp,"You didnt! Did you!?" She shushes me,"not so loud! And no, we made out all night though..." I chuckle and grab a brush, I comb through my messy hair and grab a bleached pair of jeans along with a black t-shirt. I throw the clothes on quickly and wash my face, and quickly brush my teeth, I put on a small amount of perfume to hide the smell of alcohol. I walk out the doors, today we find out how high we are ranking, and tomorrow we start stage three.

I walk out the door and turn around to talk to Megan but find that she is talking to Sam. Anger bubbles up inside of me, she practically raped my boyfriend, god I hate her.. I turn around and walk alone to the training room, when I open the door I walk right over to the guys and look at the board,

Wow, jolene must have done terrible during simulations.. She was in there for a long time.

I get the guys in a group hug, Christian speaks up,"This calls for a celebration!" I groan," I'm not getting drunk again." They laugh,"No we should get four to let us play capture the flag!" I nod, that doesn't sound too bad. We run up to four and get on our knees and beg him,"Pleeeease four, can we play capture the flag?"

He face palms,"shit! I forgot to do that, okay tonight we will." We jump up and highfive, I look over and see Megan and Sam glaring at us.

I walk around a corner and hear Sam talking about me,"That bitch needs to get a reality check!" They keep trash talking me and I roll my eyes and keep walking to Uriah's when I get there I walk right in and see Uriah sitting on the couch watching tv,"Having fun?" He looks up at me and smiles," Yep how 'bout you Calisy?"

I scowl,"did you just call me Calisy?"

He nods," how about Cawistypoo?"

"How about no?" He shrugs "wanna go get some cake?" He looks at me in wonder,"do you mean slices of heaven covered in chocolate? Because yes!"

I smile and turn to walk out the door, he picks me up by my waist and throws me over his shoulder,"URIAH PUT ME DOWN!" I start punching his back while he just laughs, he holds me bridal style and starts attacking my stomach by tickling, i start giggling,"Sto-stop!" I start squirming trying to get away from the torture.

I cling to Uriah's chest trying to make him stop."URI!" He starts tickling my neck, I squeal and try to get away, finally when Uriah stops and sets me down, he then crashes his lips to mine in the middle of the hall. But once again we are interrupted by someone clearing their throats, we both look at the person, what do you know, it was Four again. We both sigh and walk to get our cake, I grab a piece and walk to the table holding Uriah's hand. We sit at a table alone since almost everyone else is out doing something else,"So what do you want to do today, training is over for now." He smiles,"Actually i was thinking about visiting an amusement park today with a few friends, wanna go?" I nod my head up and down excitedly. "When do we leave?"he looks at the clock in the corner of the room. He grabs my hand," right now!"

We sprint down to the trains and see it leaving with his friends.

"Shit! Lets jump in this one!" We jump into the train and are alone, I walk to the door and hold on to both sides, I lean out the door and close my eyes. I feel my clothes snap and whip beside me. I take a deep breath and open my eyes again to see the others preparing to jump," Uri, we have to leave soon. Like now!" I jump off the train an step onto the ground, i lush my hands in my pockets. I feel a pair of warm hands on my hips and smile,"what do you want to ride first?" He looks up," hmm maybe we should catch up with those guys," I look over there," who are those people?" He looks closer,"ugh those are Zeke's friends, they are as annoying as hell." I laugh," do you just want to stock together then?" He nods and turns me around so that I face him,"where were we before being rudely interrupted?" I smile and say," here" before crashing my lips to his, his hand snakes around my waist bringing me closer. I pull away breathlessly," lets go!" We run off into the theme park holding hands, we enter under a sign that says 'Cedar Point' i smile and we run up to the first roller coaster 'The raptor'

There is a small line of other dauntless so we wait in line, i check my phone,"I have to be back by 9:00, and it is 10:00 am right now so I can stay for 11 hours." He nods and we climb into the seats, we pull the straps against us to make sure we wont, well... die. The ride takes off with a low hiss, I grab Uriah's hand and hold on tightly to the strap with the other one. He rubs the back of my hand with his thumb, I take a deep breath and look down, my eyes widen, there are a bunch of people who look like dots on the ground. We have reached the top, oh shit, oh shit! The ride shoots us down and turns us upside down, Uriah grips my hand tighter and we both scream. We are shot back up into the air and fall back down again, I scream and grab Uriah's hand again. Soon the ride hisses to a stop and we hop off. Now that im on the ground again, i miss the adrenaline rush, the wind rushing through my hair, and screaming, i felt... Alive.

We hop off the ride and head over to 'Max Air' I quickly pulled my hair into a high pony tail making sure there are no bumps. We step into line and uriah tries to fix his windswept hair. I laugh and we wait to be told our number for the ride, number 24, and 25. I hop into seat 25 I lean over and give Uriah a quick kiss on the cheek,"Having fun?" I laugh,"I love it here! Can we come here again?!"

He laughs," we can go zip lining when you pass initiation. "

I smirk," oh, so now it's when instead of if." He smiles," well stage three is just a more complicated version of the simulation, you will surely pass."

I smile," Thanks, I keep forgetting to ask you, what did you get in initiation?" He smiles and looks at me," Second place." I look at him, I imagined he would place first," who got first then?" He smiles and says," Tris, Fours girlfriend."I smile the metal triangles sink into the ground, we slowly start to spin and rise off the ground swinging back and forth.

The rest of the day we ride rollercoasters and giant swings. We get back to his apartment. We stop by the door I lean against the wall and Uriah puts his arms either side of my head, and roughly puts his lips against mine pushes my further into the wall,I put my hands on his shoulders and push myself up so my legs wrap around his waist. I wrap my hands in his hair and pull his lips closer, he holds me up. He lets go of one side and fumbles around with the door. We stumble in and he closes the door with his foot he pushes me up against the door and starts to kiss me more forcefully," Ur-Uri, we need to," he nips my collar bone and I gasp,"We need to- to slow down.." I open my eyes finally and he puts me down,"I'm- sorry I just... I dont mean to I just-" he angrily groans,"I'm becoming that man, the man that is only lustful not loving!" He sits on the bed and puts his head in his hands," I'm sorry if I'm pushing you, I don't mean to be an ass!"

I scowl at him," Uriah. You are only being an ass to yourself, you are the sweetest man that I have ever met. This isn't a we date for a week and then we call it off, I. Love. You! And I thank you for being so understanding, you reminded me that we are rushing things. Now I'm trying to remind you that I am still an initiate." I snuggle into his arms, and kiss his nose, his golden brown eyes water, he angrily wipes them," I'm just sorry for pushing you.. I don't mean to I just-" I kiss him again roughly to quiet him,"Just go to sleep, I'm going back to the dorms." Another tear runs down his face, I wipe it away and kiss him again gentler. I get up and turn around before leaving,"I love you." He smiles at me," I love you too." I smile and gently close the door behind me. I jog back to the dorms and jump into my bed. I pull on a black hoodie over my t-shirt and I pull my hair into a sloppy bun and pull the hood up over my head ready for tonight. I slowly drift off to sleep. It only seems like a few hours of sleep before the door is slammed against the wall and a flashlight shines against my face making me pull he hood further over my face. His voice booms in my ears," GET UP NOW, MEET ME BY THE TRAINS IN 5 MINUTES!" I jump up and pull my hair out of the sloppy bun, I brush it out and run down to the train with the Dauntless Borns, I pull my hair into another high pony tail making sure there are no bumps. When Megan comes out I wave to her and she rolls her eyes and walks away. I walk over to her,

"Why are you always glaring at me now? You never say hi, and you are always talking to Sam."

She shrugs," 'Cause."

I grab her shoulders,"Give me a real reason Megan."

She shoves me off of her,

"That is the real reason! Get away from me!"

I walk up to her,"You are starting to sound a lot like Sam!"

She glares at me"At least Sam isn't an insensitive bitch! You have no clue how much I want you to fail initiation!"

Wow that was a low blow," I thought your parents taught you to not get you hopes so high," I mumble,"Guess I was wrong."

She slaps me and tears run down her face,"Get away! No one likes you! They all just pity you since you are dating someone way out of you league, I bet he's just using you!"

That is too far, that bitch may have come from Candor like me, but that was crossing the line,I slap her hard leaving a red hand mark on her skin, tears start to fall down my face,i growl lowly "Bitch, don't you dare bring him into this."

I turn on my heel and start walking away, everyone stares at us. I stand inches away from the train tracks waiting for the train to come. I hear people trying to comfort Megan, they already know better than to comfort me.

**So much drama and tension! I decided the relationship was getting too heated so next time it will be more of a casual relationship... Ok? Good! Read and review?**


	11. Chapter 11

**I went back to my old writing plan, I like it better. So... read and review Enjoy!**

I feel people poking me, I turn around and see Christian behind me along with the other two. I fake a smile, thats another reason I was never a good Candor, I always kept my emotions bottled up inside me instead of saying every single thought that passed through my mind like Candors are supposed to.  
I break from my train of thought when Nate starts roaring while Christian pokes me repeatedly. Usually I would laugh and join in with the trio, but tonight is different. They are doing this out of pity, pity for me. Well, I did just loose my lifelong friend to another person. As if that isn't bad enough, the person I lost my friend to is my enemy, I feel like I'm on one of those reality Tv shows.  
My thoughts are interrupted by a sharp jab at my ribs, that makes me snap,"Christian, Nate, knock it off already! I'm in a bad mood as you can probably tell." Brendon whistles,"Dang, is it that time of the month again?"  
I give him a cold, death glare, he gulps and looks down. I can see the light of the train shining on the trio. I step somewhat closer to the tracks only a few inches away from where the train will come. I love the feeling of pure adrenaline pumping through my veins making each sense more alert. I love the feeling of the wind flying madly around my head, sadly today I put my hair up so it takes away from the feeling.  
I let the train rush by me for a few seconds with my eyes closed before opening them and running along side the train before jumping into an open cart in the train. I sit in a corner and relax myself into a comfortable position on the floor.  
Christian sits beside me followed by Nate and then Brendon. My eyes wander around to everybody, the Dauntless borns on one side of the train while the transfers stay on the other side. I look at the ground by my feet, a spider is walking around getting closer to me, my eyes widen and my body stiffens up. I can't breathe. I grab the closest thing to me which just so happens to be Christian's arm. I feel my nails dig into his skin slightly but that by far is not what is on my mind at the moment. I never loose track of where the spider is, it still continues to get closer to me, I manage to squeak out," Christian... spid- spider.." He looks down and stomps on the spider. I sigh in relief and relax my tensed muscles, I let go of his arm and start to zone out.

~FLASHBACK~

Megan had invited me over because my parents were going to a party with a few of their co-workers. We had another friend over too, her name was Maria. We were playing truth or dare high up in a tree in her backyard. Maria speaks up," Calista, Truth or dare?" I smiled and replied instantly,"DARE" she looks at me," Okay... let Megan give you a makeover, hair, makeup, and yes clothes."  
I cringe, who knew what she was going to do?  
She and I jump out of the tree followed by Maria who climbs down carefully," I'm going to laugh so hard when you guys jump out of a tree and face plant." She scowls at us and runs to catch up with us. Megan drags me to me room and closes the door locking Maria out. "Hey, I wanna watch!" Megan shrugs and replies," You shall see my masterpiece after I have finished it!" I look at her,"Oh so now I'm an 'it'. I see how it is." I cross my arms and fake pout. She smiles at me,"Calista, you've always been an,'It'."  
She pulls out eyeliner and I feel her draw a mustache above my lip, oh lord please help me.  
She spends another five minutes abusing my face with misused make-up. She puts a purse over my head and pulls me out the door, Maria laughs and asks,"Why is there a purse on her head?" Megan replies simply," Because I don't want you to see it yet." She drags me over to the bathroom and closes the door again, I sit in the chair she set up faced away from the mirror, she removes the bag from my head and pulls out her sister and mom's hair supplies. She spends about thirty minutes at least spraying, pulling, brushing, and pinning my hair she steps aside to admire her work, I roll my eyes and stand up,"Can we show Maria now?" I turn around to the mirror. My face is covered in blue eyeshadow and I have a poorly drawn cat on my forehead, I have a eyeliner mustache, a eyeliner unibrow, and an afro. A fricken afro,I look at her,"You gave me a fricken afro!" she smiles and pushes me out the doors to see Maria. Maria looks up and starts laughing so hard that she is on the ground literally crying. She...

~SUDDEN END OF FLASHBACK~

Christian is poking my leg, I look up at him and follow where he is pointing. He points at Four and Lauren, Four speaks up,"We will pick initiates first." He pauses," I want Nate." Lauren picks,"I want Jolene."

"Calista."  
"Sam"  
"Megan"  
"David"  
"Christian"  
"Skyler"  
"Brendon"  
Four continues," Now for Dauntless Borns, Joey"  
They start to list off names but I zone out thinking about who's on my team, Nate, Megan, Christian, Brendon, Joey, and the rest of the Dauntless borns.  
Four walks around and hands us guns." We jump off first, get ready." We nod and he jumps out with us following behind. I look at Megan. I feel guilt in the bottom of my stomach. Maybe I over reacted, maybe I- No. I'm not going to let the guilt get to me. If it should get to either one of us it should be her.  
I walk over to the trio. " Let's just shoot everyone who's not on our team," I offer. The three of them nod,"Okay, I see you're in a better mood." Brendon speaks up. I nod my head and fake yet another smile, I learned at a young age how to smile so realistically that it reaches your eyes. I've learned that many people are unable to fake a smile that reaches their eyes. I click my gun into place and see the other team jump off," Do you guys have any clue where we hid the flag?" They all look stunned and shake their heads. I smile again and start charging at the other team shooting everyone with multiple colors. The trio joins me. We start to shoot everyone in sight. I don't even know how long we shoot, but soon our guns are empty and the other team glares at us, Nate howls into the air and screams," THE KILLER QUARTET STRIKES" We all start laughing at his enthusiasm, I smack his arm," Now people are going to think we are a band. Nice." Brendon and Christian look at eachother and suddenly break out into a short dance and song,"THE KILLER QUARTET!" they sing/shout. They twirl and land on their dominant foot. I can't stop laughing and neither can Nate," I find four guns laying in the grass and pick one up and start shooting the three. They start screaming in protest and pick up guns of their own. We laugh and stain one another's clothes in multi colors.  
The train whistles and we hop on with the rest of our team, I look down at my clothes and start laughing again, not a part of my clothing remains its original color, soon the trio joins in and we are the center of attention laughing hysterically. I wipe some of the still wet paint and put my hand on Nate's face leaving a pink and blue hand mark on his cheek. He whines like a child and we all start to laugh even harder if that's possible.  
We head back to the dorms still laughing and change into our pajamas. I wipe some paint off my face and throw it into the sink. I slip into my bed which just happens to be right by Megan's. She huffs and moves her pillow to the other side of the bed. This will all blow over... I hope.  
I fall slowly into a sleep without Uriah's warmth to comfort me. I think about tonight, we didn't even really play. We shot all of them and then meandered around looking for their flag lazily. I snuggle deeper in my blankets and eventually fall into a deep sleep.  
I wake up and roll lazily out of bed, I don't hear the shower running so I get a black strapless shirt and jean shorts. I walk over to the shower and grab a towel off one of the racks. I walk over to the showers and and run the water as hot as it will go. When I get out most people have gotten up and are currently getting dressed. I quickly get dressed and brush my hair. I decide today I will leave it down.  
I brush my teeth and head to the training room, Four waits by the door, leaning against it looking quite bored. As soon as everyone's there the Dauntless borns walk towards us. Lauren walks up to Four and they start to walk to a different room, Lauren starts to explain,"We are doing something similar to simulations today. They are called fear landscapes, you face all of your fears one after the other."  
Four adds to what Lauren said,"The way to get past your fear is to face it so that it gets worse." I think to myself, why would you make your worst gear even worse!? He continues," Today you will go through Lauren's fears."  
Lauren continues," My fears three years ago, I was afraid of spiders, suffocation, walls that slowly inch inward and trap you in between them, getting thrown out of Dauntless, uncontrollable bleeding, getting run over by a train, my father's death, public humiliation, kidnapping by men without faces."  
We all stare blankly at her.  
Four starts to talk," Most of you will have anywhere from ten to fifteen fears in your landscape. Those are the average numbers."  
Joey interrupts," What's the lowest amount of fears someone has gotten?"  
Lauren answers him,"In recent years, four."  
Four is looking at the ground, wait. Four, four fears, recent years, Four fears! That's what his nickname means! I look up at him proudly I figured it all out. He looks up and glares at me, silently telling me to be quiet and keep it to myself.  
I nod and wipe the proud look off my face before someone notices and questions me about it.  
Lauren starts to assign us fears,"Calista, Spiders." I shudder, again?!  
" Nate, suffocation."  
"Brendon, walls that slowly inch closer and trap you."  
"Christian, getting thrown out of Dauntless."  
"Megan, uncontrollable bleeding."  
"David, being run over by a train"  
"Skyler, father's death."  
"Sam, public humiliation."  
"And finally Jolene, kidnapping."  
She starts to list Dauntless borns and assign them to her fears, I only pay attention when Joey is called,"Joey, being run over by a train."  
I smile, that should be pretty mortifying.  
Lauren calls me up and I walk up trying to look more stable than I really am.  
She plunges the needle into my neck and once again, I am in a dark pit surrounded by spiders.  
I start to slap them off my arms my eyes wide with fear, one dangles in front of my face, I slap it away and feel them running up my legs, I scream and start kicking madly. I keep slapping at them and run into a spider web. I squeal and feel one on my head, I brush it off hurriedly. My breaths are short and rapid, I'm hyperventilating. I close my eyes and start to breath regularly. I open my eyes and am on the concrete ground of the landscape room. They start clapping and I smile weakly still terrified of seeing another spider.  
I watch the rest of the people go up, Nate grabbing his throat trying to breathe, Brendon pressing against invisible walls, Christian with his shocked expression, Megan grabbing her arm staring at what I imagine is invisible blood, David being held down by invisible ropes struggling to free himself, Skyler crying. I smile evilly when Sam face turns bright red and she looks around with her eyes wide. Jolene struggles to get out of someone's grip.  
I start to zone out until Joey goes up and is fighting against invisible ropes.  
We all head down to lunch still pretty shaken up, I walk over to Uriah and hug him tightly and bury my head in his chest, he looks up,"Lauren's fear landscape?"  
I nod my head and look up,"What did you get?" he asks me, I reply quietly,"spiders" He nods. "Hey Uri, I'm going to sit by some other people at," I pause and look around for the trio, when i find them I continue,"that table." He looks where I point and nods," 'kay see you after."  
I nod and walk over to get my lunch. I stack my tray with spaghetti and meatballs, with garlic bread on the side, I head over to the trio and they look confused,"Hey don't you usually sit over," they point over to where Uriah is sitting along with his friends,"there?" I nod," I figured why not mix it up?"  
they nod understandingly, we start talking about the new video games that are coming out ,"There is a new Zelda coming out this year." I say. They look at me,"What's it called!?" Christian yells. I start thinking,"Uh I think it was called skyward sword. I don't really know... but I heard that it's going to be pretty good." We start to talk about random things. When I finish my food I walk out the door and start to head over to the dorms until Sam pushes me up against a wall,"Bitch, you better watch out!"  
I roll my eyes quite bored," You do know that I have a name, right?"  
She twists my arm behind my back,"You do as I say bitch and no one gets hurt, okay?"  
I roll my eyes," I'm sorry I wasn't aware that you could make me do something. Oh wait... that's because you can't!"  
She slaps me and I've had enough,"DO YOU KNOW WHAT SAM?! I'M TIRED OF YOU BITCHING ABOUT ME TWENTY FOUR SEVEN! I'VE HAD ENOUGH, GO AND TAKE YOUR BITCHING TO SOMEONE ELSE!" I punch her in the face and am pulled back by a pair of familiar hands,"Megan, let me go." I grumble lowly. Megan punches me in the face,"Sam has done nothing wrong! You are the little bitch, not her. Now why don't you take your bitching to someone who cares?" I look at her in disbelief," You are seriously on her side? Wow, I thought you could tell when someone was lying to you, I guess not considering that whole friendship was a lie.."  
I start to walk away but before I can, Sam has me by the back of my shirt,"She's right, you really need to cool down, bitch." She throws her ice cold soda at me and I just turn around and punch her one last time before she passes out I walk calmly out of Megan's sight. Once I turn the corner I start to run for Uriah's room. I slam the door behind me and look into the mirror he has in the corner of his room, my legs are soaked with pop, along with my shirt, shorts, arms, and face. I grab one of Uriah's shirts and a pair of his shorts and walk into the bathroom and turn the shower on. I wait until the water is hot and I get in. I wash the pop from my hair, arms, legs, and face. I get out of the shower and throw on Uriah's shirt and shorts, the shorts reach my knees and the shirt reaches the middle of my thigh. I pull the bottom of the shirt in a ponytail on my back and tuck it underneath. I roll the shorts up once and ta da! They fit... better. I walk out and see Uriah watching a baseball game, I rest my arms on his head and he turns around,"No singing today?" he teases. I shake my head and reply,"nope." He fake pouts," Can you sing now?" I laugh and reply ,"No"  
He fake pouts"Awww I wanted to hear you sing again." I playfully glare and stick out my tongue at him. He grabs my tongue, I try to say, 'let go' but end up saying," Et Oh"  
He smiles,"Not until you say that you will sing."  
I glare again,"Ine "  
He smiles and lets go of my tongue, I look at him,"what do you want me to sing?"  
"That one you sang last time the uhhh.. Oh yeah! Radioactive!"  
I groan and sit down beside him," Do I have to?"  
He nods," I'll grab your tongue again..."  
I shudder and ask,"How much?"  
He thinks," as much as last time."  
"Wow you really remember that day don't you?"  
He laughs and nods,"Now sing woman!" I laugh and start singing.  
"Uh, Im waking up to ash and dust, I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust, breathing in the chemicals."  
I look up from my hands to see Uriah staring at me concentrated, I blush and laugh a bit,  
"Breaking in shaping up, then checking out of the prison bus." I keep singing quietly and start to hear Uriah humming along.  
Once I finish I ask," So what did you think?"  
He smiles,"Well.. I thought it was amazing, and that you look good in my clothes.. not as good as me but still." we both start laughing and I smack his arm," Your turn Uri."  
He blushes and it is quickly replaced by a grin," okay!" He types something in on the computer and clicks on a link, the music comes on and I groan,"Uriah, really this song?"  
He ignores me and starts singing,"Seven a.m. waking up in the morning gotta be french gotta go downstairs,"  
I laugh and shout,"Those are the wrong words!"  
He ignores me and keeps singing," ITS FRIDAY FRIDAY GOTTA GET DOWN ON FRIDAY!" he keeps singing and I plug my ears pretending that it's horrible.  
The door flies open and Zeke stands in the door with his mouth opened. He looks so confused, Uriah is singing with his eyes closed so he doesn't notice which makes me crack up. Zeke pulls out his phone and starts video taping it while I stifle a laugh. Uriah starts to rap and I have to cover my mouth to stifle my laugh. Zeke is biting on his finger to keep him from laughing. Uriah twirls and ends the song slowly,"Looking forward to the weekend.." He opens his eyes and Zeke runs with his phone cracking up. Uriah runs after Zeke,"NO ZEKE DELETE THAT NOW! I literally start rolling on the ground laughing.  
Uriah comes in blushing," he put in on the screen on stage it's playing right now..." I grab Uriah's hand and run out to the stage, he starts begging me,"Pleease don't" I laugh and keep running with him. He grabs my waist right before I turn the corner,"C'mon! don't you want to play video games or something?" I smile," Yup... Later." He groans and I drag him out so I can see. Everyone is laughing at the screen along with myself. Uriah lugs me over his shoulder,"PUT ME DOWN!" He shrugs," after we get back to the apartment." I groan,"pleeease?" he shakes his head and walks back with me still on his shoulders. We get back to his apartment he still won't let me go so I start to tickle him,"Hey, stop!" he puts me on the couch and starts tickling me,"It's only hot when the guy is tickling the girl." I try to slap him but he holds my hands above my head with one hand and the other hand tickling my stomach.."URI STOP!" he laughs and keeps tickling me, I kick him in between the legs,"That's what you get for tickling me and that comment"  
I smile and sit up on the couch, Uriah sits next to me and I lean into his shoulder, and we spend another hour yelling at the baseball team on Tv.

**do you like? You like. Ok well review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**This is a shorter chapter, I honestly dont scven know what to write here. this chapter isnt really as fun as some of the other ones but... here it is..bye?**

After the baseball game I wander off back to the dorms. I change into some yoga pants, and a purple tank top. I crawl into my bed and fall asleep almost instantly.

I am awoken by being picked up by someone. I cling to their chest thinking that it's Uriah and pull them down for a kiss, this kiss is different, this is... HORRIBLE!

I pull away confused, with my eyes still closed,"Uri, since when have you sucked at kissing?" I giggle and pull myself closer to his chest, he laughs, a deep, heavy, rumble.

Wait this isnt Uriah! I recoil immediately disgusted, I open my eyes wide, i see joey there cockily smiling at me. I scream, he slaps me, hard. I feel a white pain in my face. He puts something sticky over my mouth, tape, duct tape.

I start punching him and kicking wildly as a last resort. Another smaller hand punches my jaw and my hands are pulled behind my back.

My legs are tied together.

I. Cant. Move...

They can do anything, my eyes widen in realization and fear, I'm going to die!

I squirm around trying to do anything to get away. Joey runs out of the room with me over his shoulder still squirming trying to escape, the cold air hits me and whips my hair around my face. I hear a voice I recognize,"Ugh, when is the train gonna get here?!" My eyes widen, Sam. She laughs at me and spits on me,

"Watcha gonna do smart mouth?"

I see train lights covering their faces and they jump on still carrying me. Joey throws me on the ground, I land hard on my back knocking the wind out of me.

Sam starts to kick my stomach, ribs, and head. My vision is soon blurred with blood and black dots. The world starts spinning Joey grabs me by my hair and I shriek in pulls me behind him and he jumps off the train, I feel my body roll around as I land twisting my hair resulting in more pain. Now tears, blood and even more black dots cloud my vision,"Joey did you bring the rope?" Sam asks impatiently.

From the corner of my vision I can see Joey nod, I gulp and squeeze hot tears out of my eyes. He throws me against the train tracks, the metal bars slamming into my spine, I cry out in pain again.

Sam ties me down with the ropes, one of the ropes tying my arms down is loose. She tightens the ropes on my legs and leans in so close to my face that I can smell her disgusting breath,"Poor Uri, surely he'll commit suicide after he's heard the news, or maybe he'll even throw a party." She shrugs,"Who knows?"

She slaps my face one last time before her and Joey walk off back towards the compound. When they are out of sight I start fighting with the ropes. I work one of my hands so that it pulls the end of the ropes holding my arms, the ropes become looser and I keep fumbling around trying to untwist the knot. I hear the faint call of the train engine, my blood runs cold and I start to fumble around more. I finally loosen the ropes and shake them free from my arms, I can hear the train getting closer.

I pull the knot around me legs successfully untying it. The train's light blinds me and I jump out of the way right before the train comes and sweeps up what was almost my dead body. I don't cry, I don't shake. I feel numb, I almost died, I don't feel happy, I'm too tired for that.

I have no clue where I am, I walk towards where Sam and Joey left. I can't think any thoughts clearly other than,' I almost died. I almost died, I almost died.'

I wander not focused on where I walk. I finally find the entrance and almost open the door when the black dots take over my vision and I pass out.

Uriah is standing over me crying, my vision is extremely blurred and sounds come in and out of focus,"Oh...Who... Kill... You..Help.. Now!" I slowly regain my ability to hear. Uriah picks me up and I bury my face in his chest, I realize he is running.

Do I really have that much damage? Uriah reaches the infirmary doors, i look at the reflection in the doors, he is holding someone covered in blood with tattered clothing and bruises all over her, her eyes widen in realization. That's me.

Uriah crashes through the doors and sets me gently on a table,"We need a doctor now!" I can hear that he's crying from the way he speaks. My eyelids get heavy and I can't hear any noise, I see Uriah looking at me and yelling, I can see what words his mouth are forming,"Dont go..." He looks up to what I assume are the doctors, the doctors inject me with something and hear one last scream before my vision goes blank, it's not even black. Just blank.

I feel a shock go through my body and I gasp and open my eyes. The doctors stand around me with those heart restarter things. Uriah reaches out to touch my face but one of the doctors stop him, whats going on? I can hear a slow beeping reaching a higher beeping. Now I'm freaking out, what's going on, what is that beeping? The doctors inject me again and everything goes black.

I wake up and all the doctors are gone, I sigh in relief. Uriah sits in a plastic chair by my bed holding my unplugged hand, it may be cheesy but my heart melts.

I shake his hand a little, he shoots straight up and looks around with bloodshot eyes.

I smile weakly at him and ask," so what did they say was wrong?"

He sighs and looks like he is about to cry," you had a concussion, you had to have stitches in the back of your head, you had a few fractured ribs, and a few internally damaged organs such as your lungs and kidney." He sniffles," they said you wouldn't make it." His lower lip trembles and he bites down on it.

Everything starts to make sense,

"So is that why the first injection made everything go blank?"

He nods and starts to talk again,"They said they were going to let you go, but I kept yelling at them to give you a chance."

I feel tears running down my face,"So they just gave up on me, they decided that they didn't want to try?"

He nods and puts his head in his hands, I grab onto one of sides of the bed and climb out. Then I remember something,"Shit! Am I late for training?"

He smiles at me and shakes his head,

"I explained to four what happened, he said he understood all to well and you get to go through your landscape tomorrow when they all get a free day."

I smile and walk over to Uriah," If I'm really that injured why don't I feel... In pain?"

He walks over and picks me up gently,"Painkillers tend to kill pain."

I smile and slap his arm," Can we leave?"

He nods and carries me through the halls earning some glances and stares, I bury my head in his shirt hating the attention and pity.

When he opens the door I sigh in relief until everybody shouts," SURPRISE!" I jump in Uriah's arms and yelp. He laughs and so does everyone else, my eyes scan the room, Four, Tris, Zeke, Shauna, Marlene, Christina, and will."You didn't have to do this, I know I almost got hit by a train and everything.." My growing smirk stops and everyone stares at me open mouthed, oh yeah... I forgot that they didn't know about that.

Tris chokes on her words,"Almost hit- by a train?"

The rest gape at me and Uriah sets me down, I lean into him for support,

" Uh... Yeah. I guess I forgot that you guys didn't know..."

Uriah tightens his grip on me and Will speaks up," Spill."

Christina smacks his arm and gives him the 'don't be rude' look. I chuckle,

"It's fine really."

Four speaks in a tone full of sarcasm, yet deadly serious," You almost got killed, sounds perfectly fine to me, now spill."

I sigh and run a hand through my messy hair,"Fine, maybe later. As you can tell I am currently covered in blood, Im going to clean up and then can you come back. Or I could just clean up at the dorms."

Shauna speaks up,"Who did this? I lower my head a little.

"Sam and Joey."

They give me sorrow looks and nod amongst themselves,"Okay, we are going to be down the hall, come get us when you're blood free.."

The rest follow Zeke out except Uriah, I hug him,"Did you tell them about before... Sam." He shakes his head,

"Go clean up, I will be right here." He kisses me on the forehead and I walk over to his shower.

I scape off some dried blood and run my hand lightly over my stitches, I count them silently... Eight stitches, same as last time when I was younger. I look down at myself, black and blue bruises run along my legs where the ropes were tied, my stomach has mostly black and blue wrapping around up to my chest. Most of the bruising there isn't visible, but when I touch my ribs I feel a sharp pain and pull back immediately. I wash my hair thoroughly trying to get the dirt and blood out.

When I step out of the shower I wipe my hand across the steamy mirror to see myself, my face is covered with black and blue mostly around the jaw area, my wet hair dangles around my face making me more beat up.

I wrap a towel around myself and walk out, I curse silently to myself for forgetting clothes.

Uriah must hear me because he says," just dig through my drawers, you can use my clothes. I pull a large shirt out and search for the relatively small shorts I wore last time," where are the shorts I wore yesterday?"

He smiles, "probably at the dorms."

I curse again, I make him turn around while I put on my underclothes and pull his shirt over me, it reaches right above my knees,"Uriah, does this even fit you?!" He turns around and I gesture to his huge shirt, he laughs and says," Nope, it's too big for me too." I laugh and try on a pair of his shorts just to have them ready to fall off at any time. I throw the pair of shorts on the ground earning me a look from Uriah,"Screw this, no pants it is!" I throw his shorts back in the drawer and go sit next to Uriah on the couch, he smiles evilly," I could get used to this no pants thing." I blush and slap him. "Go get them."

He whines like a five year old," whyyyyy?" He stomps his feet on the ground and pretends to throw a temper tantrum, I smile " Because I'd prefer not to go out in the halls without pants." He shrugs and leaves through the door to get the others, I wander to the bathroom and brush my hair so that it is not tangled later. I hear them walk in as I put the brush down. I pull the shirt further down my legs trying to make it longer, I walk out there and sit next to Uriah curling my legs underneath me along with the shirt so I feel more secure, Uriah puts his arm around me and I lean into his shoulder,

"So you want to know what happened?"

I see everybody nod, I sigh,

" I woke up, Joey was carrying me, taped my mouth while Sam tied my legs and arms together. They jumped onto the train with me where most of this bruising came from,"

I look down at the blue lines on my legs automatically,

" they beat me, kicked me punched me, then they dragged me off the train by my hair. They waited for the current train to pass and then they tied me to the railroads like in Joey's fear from Lauren yesterday, they left, but one of the ropes was loose around my arms, thus, no bruises for them."

Everyone looks at my legs where the lines are and I pull them behind me involuntarily,

" I got loose and jumped away from the train, I followed where Sam and Joey went until I found the compound, when I as about to enter, I passed out from either blood loss, or exhaustion from... Uh.. Almost dying."

I pause and Uriah's hold on me tightens,

"Uriah found me and took me to the hospital where-" my voice cracks and Uriah takes over,

"Where they said they had to let her go and that they didnt want to "waste" their medical supplies on her, they injected her with death serum which stops the heart. I screamed at them until they they restarted her heart and then they calmed her down with another injection that makes people black out. She woke up and here we are now.." I give Uriah a quick kiss on the cheek and look down at my legs while he lightly traces the bruises with his finger. The room goes silent and then Zeke breaks the ice,"so... Are you going to training tomorrow?"

I look at him confusion written all over my face,"yeah...why wouldn't I?"

Will speaks up," well, lets see. You almost got killed a few hours ago... Nothing much.."

I roll my eyes,"It's not like fear landscapes take much physical movement, I may be mentally scarred for the rest of my life, but not physically."

They roll their eyes,Marlene stands up,"I was supposed to meet Lynn by the chasm in a few minutes, got to go. bye!" She walks out the door and now it's just, Tris, Four, Zeke, Shauna, Christina, Will, Uriah, and me in the room.

Tris and four dismissed themselves wishing us luck and for me to 'get well soon', soon after they left Christina and will left too. Now it was just Zeke, Shauna, Uriah and me. I get bored and speak up,"Anyone up for super Mario bros?" Everyone agrees and we play an... Intense game of Mario.

Zeke starts talking trying to annoy/embarrass Uriah,"We were having a family picnic at the house. Uri was screaming at our little cousin for some reason, and he chased our little cousin into the backyard where our mother was with our aunt and uncle where they were all staring at him. After a while he realized he was only in his underwear. He tried to run inside but mom stopped him, yelling at him for chasing our little cousin-"

Uriah jumps on Zeke,

"Shut up Zeke! Shut up!"

They wrestle for a bit while me and Shauna exchange equally confused looks.

Zeke finally pins Uriah on the ground and continues,"I thought he'd get grounded, but mom instead did something that I didn't expect - she locked the door! She decided that she was going to punish him by making him stay outside for the picnic with the rest of the family - in his underwear! He begged her to let him back in but she wouldn't. More relatives came and He ran into the bushes to hide. I told all of them where he was, they couldn't resist coming over to say hi."

Uriah tackles him only for a second before he has him pinned again, I watch Uriah try to wriggle out of his grip.

"Mom made him sit at the table for the key, we made him sit there for at least an hour making fun of his-"

Uriah punches Zeke"Dont say it!"

Zeke puts his hand over Uriah's mouth and blurts out," BATMAN UNDIES!"

Uriah and him wrestle and I can't stop laughing.

When we all calm down I ask," how old were you?"

Zeke pipes up," 15!"

I laugh as Uriah turns beet red, I hug him tightly and laugh again. I whisper in his ear,"Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na-" I look at him expectantly, he keeps a straight face on while blushing,"I don't know what you want me to say.."

I laugh," your undies say otherwise! " the room bursts into fits of laughter.

We get bored of that and Shauna pulls out 'just dance 4' we all groan, Zeke speaks up and whines," I thought we were done with this game after last time!"

Uriah blushes again, I groan," Uri, what did you do?" He looks at the floor and Zeke interrupts," Uriah broke my arm and gave me a bloody nose." He glares at Uriah and Uriah blushes,"I didn't mean to!"

Shauna snickers," he was so into dancing that he accidentally knocked over Zeke and a table fell on his arm, and hit his face." We both start laughing, the brothers shout at the same time while smiling slightly,"Shut up!"

Shauna scrolls through the song until she reaches ' baby' by Justin Beiber. Uriah looks at Zeke and they both wince, I catch on to their nervous behavior,"IS THIS THE SOMG WHERE ZEKE BROKE HIS ARM!?"

They both nod and I start holding my stomach crying from laughing , we back away from Uriah slowly.

After a very mortifying game of watching Uriah dance, Zeke and Shauna left.

He grabs a tub of ice cream, I look at him with my eyebrows raised,"what do you plan to do?"

He grabs two spoons and starts to dig in with both of them, he looks up at me with ice cream all over his face," Im eating dinner!"

He continues to chow down until I grab one of his spoons and start to eat some,I got a big spoonful and slowly ate it, Uriah literally had his whole head in the tub of ice cream now. He froze and lifted up his head with the tub stuck on top, he grabbed the sides of the tub and yelled,"Brainfreeze!" I laughed at him clawing at the tub screaming like a child, he finally calmed down and grabbed the tub again,"Uhh, Calista... I think my heads stuck.."

He tugs at the sides without any luck, now Im hysterically laughing. He finally gets the tub off of his head and I look up, he has white ice cream with chocolate chips in his hair and all over his face. I pull out my phone and take a photo of him trying to eat the ice cream from his hair. He smiles and kisses me while laughing, I pull away," Your lips are cold!" He laughs and shakes his hands through his hair spraying ice cream everywhere. I scream and run behind the couch.

After playing chase we are both covered in ice cream, I set an alarm and sit on Uriah's stomach while he lays down," Im scared.."

He looks up at me," bout what?"

I look around the room and reply," the fear landscape."

He nods, and looks at my face zoning out,"yeah I was too, wouldn't it be weird if your fear was the fear landscape?"

I nod and lay down beside him on the couch."goodnight uri"

"Goodnight."

I fall asleep within minutes.

I wake up and Uriah has fallen off the couch in his sleep, I step over him and jog down to the dorms an hour earlier than I usually get up to avoid Sam. I get a pair of skinny jeans and a white thick strapped tank top and walk over to the showers quietly. I shower trying to get the dried ice cream out of my hair and examine the bruises, they are already healed quite a bit from yesterday. I put on the clothes and start to brush my hair into a ponytail, I try to braid it but my hands fumble around too much. I shrug and just leave it as a ponytail. The others start to get up and I just put on my flip flops and pull out some concealer to cover my bruised up face. I pull out a small hand mirror and dab some over my face. My hands brush over my stitches and I wince, yeah the pain killers have worn out. I see Sam and Megan in a corner talking and glancing at me, I stride over there with a scowl on my face,"Disappointed Sam?"

Megan glares at me " just leave her alone, she did nothing."

I scoff," Oh nothing. Not like she attempted to rape Uriah, beat me up, or better yet kill me!"

My voice was raising higher and soon everyone was staring at me," I turn around,"Yeah you heard me, she tried to kill me!" I turn back to Megan," you are candor, you know if she's lying, just please. Ask her." I am pleading now, I want my friend back, I'm tired of constantly fighting, Megan turns over to Sam," did you try to kill Calista?"

Sam touches her ear and stiffens, this girl is probably the worst liar and I haven't even heard her talk yet," No, I didn't try to kill her!" She is becoming defensive and repeating the words of the question, this girl is truly helpless. Megan turns and smiles at me,"Im sorry."

I smile and say," I just want us to stop fighting," we laugh and I ask her what the fear landscape is like, she pulls me into the hallway and starts talking," it's awful! My fears were walking out of the shower and being murdered, clowns, not being able to move at all, it being dark and hearing noises, being framed for murder, being trapped and drowned, suffocation, accidental murder, being attacked by a wolf." She shudders. She hugs me and tells me to meet her at lunch after my test.

I walk quickly to the room willing to get it over with. The door slams with a creak behind me and four is typing away at the computer and says,"just a minute." He clicks one more button and pulls out a syringe,"good luck." He plunges it into my neck and I close my eyes trying to get this over with.

I am in a pit with spider web, the spiders crawl all over me and start to bite me. I scream and slap them away, more and more come to join the attack. I close my eyes and sit in the pit of spiders, I close my eyes and take deep breathes even though it creeps me out to let them all crawl on me without fighting them. Soon the feeling of a million miniature legs fades.

I open my eyes and a crowd of people that consist of my friends, I walk over to Megan and she looks at me up and down and laughs the others start to laugh too. I look around at them and walk over to the trio, they look me up and down and chuckle like Megan,"You really think that you can hang out with us?" They roll their eyes and keep talking to each other. I look around and everyone is talking and glancing at me. i feel so left out, where do I go? I walk over to Uriah and he laughs at me and turns around to keep talking to Zeke.

I run out of the room and sit down with my head in my hands, Be dauntless, be dauntless. I stand straight up with my shoulders broadened, I hold my head high, let them judge me if they want. I blink and its all gone.

I am in Uriah's apartment and he pushes me backwards," Did you think that I ever really loved you!? God, you are so stupid, I helped plan out your death with Sam, Sam is so pretty, unlike you. Sam has a perfect face, what's wrong with yours, I mean really, that is just pathetic!" Sam appears and Uriah presses her up against the wall and starts kissing her passionately. I turn around and wipe the tears away, I sit against the other wall with my eyes closed trying to calm myself down.

Soon I am in an empty room and I can't breath, I clutch at my throat and scratch at my lungs, I need to breath. I can breath I just need to calm down... I put my hands above my head and take a deep breath of air.

I am on top of a tall tower that is crumbling beneath my feet, I need to face my fear or escape. Face the fear or escape, I look around me, there is no escape in sight. I step to the edge of the crumbling tower, I bend my legs and prepare to jump. I can't do it. I can't do it! I look back at the crumbling building below me, I lay down on the platform and start climbing down the tangled maze of beams and poles. My foot slips and I'm holding on by my arms,

I look down and start screaming, all I can see is clouds, clouds, more clouds and the crumbling building. I swing my foot around until it hits another beam. I see another bar a few inches below my left hand, I let go with me left hand and reach for the other bar. My hearts thumping against my chest repeatedly. Suddenly the wind rattles the bars and I come crashing down. I scream, I don't stop screaming to take a breath, I just scream. I close my eyes and try to calm myself while falling.

I am tied up in a chair with a knife embedded in my stomach, my blood comes out quickly and dark. I try to cover up the wound but nothing works, I sit still in the chair and close my eyes tightly. I am ok, I am fine, nothing has happened. The world starts to get fuzzy and everything goes black.

I feel the cold metal in my hand. I look down, a gun. My family and Uriah stand there.

My mom scowls and looks at the wall to her left, my dad smiles sadly, my sister looks petrified, my brother is just frozen, my dog sits there whimpering, and Uriah stands there just repeating," I love you no matter what happens."

A woman comes behind me and holds a gun to my head," shoot them."I shake my head and tears spill over my eyes, I throw my gun on the floor and cross my arms looking straight at Uriah, I hear a loud bang and the room is replaced by Candor.

the leader injects me with the truth serum and I start to calm down immediately so that I don't have to hear my worst secrets," Calista what are your darkest secrets-"

The land is changed to something else thank god! Sam and Joey carry me and throw me on the train tracks,"Maybe this time you won't get so lucky." Sam laughs and ties me down, they both stand there while the train comes closer. I start screaming and trying to wriggle free of the ropes. I hear one last call from the train before I wake up on the concrete ground with Four at the computer.

Four nods," you are dismissed." I try to get up but my legs and arms are shaking like crazy. I take a deep breath and my arms and legs calm themselves, I walk out of the room with my head held high. I see Uriah wandering the halls and I run into his arms. He smiles,

"so how was it?" I look up at him and smile,"Horrible!"

I hug him again and mumble,"All of that screaming made me hungry." He looks down a bit,"What?"

I talk more clearly this time," Im hungry."

He nods and grabs my hand, he runs down the halls with me beside him.

He stops and his hand tightens over mine, the smile on his face disappearing.

I look up and Uriah pulls me closer to his side as my smile disappears, Sam is standing in front of us with Joey at her side.

**There! TA DA! Any ideas? I'm running low and writing slower without ideas.**


	13. HELP!

**I'm really sorry but I'm getting bored of this story/writers block. I need ideas to update! please dont kill me! I will delete "chapter" after I'm ready to update the new one. SORRY!**


End file.
